The Runaway
by Harliquinn
Summary: Vin comes across a runaway boy, and his life is changed forever. Meanwhile, Sammy begins to deal with the changes in her life. Part of the When It Rain series. WARNING: This story will contain the spanking of a minor in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Vin comes across a runaway boy, and his life is changed forever. Meanwhile, Sammy begins to deal with the changes in her life. Part of the _When It_ _Rain _ series. WARNING**: This story will contain the spanking of a minor in later chapters. **

**Author's Notes: **This story takes place after the events in _When It Rains _. . ., but knowledge of that story isn't necessary. This one isn't about Sammy; however, she will make an appearance or two.

Update (3/15/10): Originally Sammy was to play only a minor role in this story. However, as I've written it (at the time of this note nine chapters have been posted), the story has become as much about her has it is about Vin and his young friend.

All reviews and comments are welcome. I enjoy writing these stories for the pleasure of putting the images I have in my head into word, but finding reviews and comments in my inbox is very gratifying.

I do not own _The Magnificent Seven_ or its characters.

**CHAPTER 1**

Vin Tanner couldn't believe his eyes. He was returning from gathering fire wood when he spotted a small figure near his bed roll and saddle bags. Having grown restless in town, the tracker had taken off to spend a few days in the hill country and was on his way back to Four Corners when he stopped to make camp for the night.

He quietly laid the fire wood on the ground, pulled his gun from the holster strapped to his thigh, and moved up behind the figure. As Vin drew closer, he was surprised to see that his quarry appeared to be a young boy. He holstered the weapon and, remaining alert for any signs of danger, stepped up behind the intruder. He was amazed that the child did not seem to notice his presence. "Just what the hell do you think yer doin?" Vin demanded in a voice that carried a touch of anger.

The child let out what could only be described as a squeak and, dropping the saddle bags, took off running. Vin cursed and took off after the child. The child moved quickly, but Vin soon caught up to him. Wrapping his arms around the boy's middle, Vin lifted him off his feet. He nearly dropped him when the boy cried out in pain. Vin knew he hadn't grabbed the boy hard enough to hurt him. Something was wrong.

The boy began struggling, attempting to break free of Vin's hold. Given his earlier cry of pain, Vin was afraid he might hurt himself further, so he set the boy on his feet, keeping a firm grip on his upper arms.

Once he was on his feet, the boy began struggling to break Vin's hold. "Let me go, you son-of-a-bitch." He aimed a kick at Vin's knee and bent his head to the side, trying to bite Vin's hand.

Vin dodged the kick and gave the boy a slight shake. "Calm down. I don' wanna hurt you." The note of authority in Vin's voice filtered through the boy's fear. He stopped struggling and turned frightened eyes to Vin's face.

Vin crouched down so that he was on the same level and the child. "My name's Vin. What's yers?"

The boy looked down at his feet, no longer willing to meet Vin's gaze. "Ain't tellin' you."

Vin let go of the boy's arms as a gesture of trust. After all, he reasoned, he could easily catch the boy if he decided to try running again. "You ain't gonna tell me, huh? Why not?"

"'Cause." The boy looked uncertainly at Vin and then glanced around his surroundings as if he was considering his chances for escaping.

Vin chuckled. "Yeah, that's a really good reason." He pushed his hat off so that it hung down his back and scratched his head. "Well, I s'pose if you ain't gonna tell me, I'm just gonna have to come up with something to call you." Vin though for a minute, trying to come up with the worst name he could think of. "How 'bout I call you Horace? You look like a Horace to me."

He refrained from laughing at the disgusted look on the boy's face. "Yep, I'll call you Horace." Vin paused a moment before continuing. "Unless you want to tell me what your real name is."

"My name ain't Horace. It's Kevin."

Vin held his hand out to the boy. "Hi, Kevin. It's nice ta meet you." Kevin looked uncertainly at Vin's hand for several seconds, trying to decide if there were some sort of trap involved. No one had ever offered him their hand in greeting before. Finally deciding that there was no immediate danger, he accepted Vin's hand and shook it.

Vin stood. "I'll make you a deal, Kevin. You promise not to run and help me gather up that firewood I dropped, and I'll cook up that rabbit I caught. I'll share it with you and you can bed down here tonight." He gave Kevin a hard look so that the boy would not misinterpret his next words. "Either way, you ain't goin' anywhere. If'n you don't promise ta stay put, we'll sit there starin' at each other an' that rabbit'll go to waste. Don't know 'bout you, but I'm awful hungry and I don't relish the thought of sittin' out in the cold when I could have a warm fire."

Again, Kevin contemplated Vin with uncertainty. He was on his own in a totally foreign environment. He was used to the city and had survived this long out in the wild only by sheer luck. Not to mention, he was hungry. He had gotten used to fairly regular meals during the last couple months, and it had been a long time since he had eaten. The thought of finally getting some food won the debate that raged in his head. "All right, I'll help you gather the firewood." He paused to look Vin in the eye, hoping the man hadn't notice that he hadn't said anything about not running. "But, you better not try anything, or I'll fucking kill you. I know how to do it, too."

Once again, Vin forced himself not to chuckle at the boy's bravado. He hadn't missed the fact that Kevin hadn't promised not to try running, but Vin was willing to over look that for the time being. He took a hard look at the boy. Kevin couldn't be more than eight or nine years old and was reed-thin. A good strong wind could pick him up and carry him off. Vin couldn't help but wonder at the circumstances that found the boy out in the middle of nowhere by himself. Whatever it was, it couldn't be good. Vin was determined that he'd be taking Kevin with him back to Four Corners in the morning, even if he had to hog-tie the boy and throw him over his saddle.

"I promise I won't hurt you. I just want to help." Vin turned and started walking toward the dropped wood, hoping it looked to Kevin like he didn't care one way or the other if the boy followed him. Seconds later he heard the boy moving behind him, and he glanced back to see Kevin reluctantly following.

Later, the tracker and the boy sat beside a warm fire, enjoying a shared meal of roasted rabbit. Vin passed Kevin a canteen of water and watched the boy as he drank deeply.

"How'd you hurt yer ribs?"

Kevin jolted in surprise and nearly dropped the canteen. Vin caught it and, replacing the cap, set it aside. His gaze remained level on Kevin's.

"I don't know what the hell you're talkin' about, Mister. I ain't hurt." Kevin was suddenly growing suspicious.

"Uh huh," Vin responded. "If you ain't hurt, why'd you cry out when I grabbed you around the rib cage earlier?"

"I was surprised."

_Oh, the kid was good_, Vin thought. If he hadn't been watching closly, he never would have realized the boy was lying through his teeth. It made him wonder, once again, about the life Kevin had lived before he wandered into Vin's camp. "That weren't no cry of surprise, kid." Vin paused for a moment, watching Kevin intently. The boy's expression never wavered. "But, I'll let it go for now."

Vin stood and walked over to where his saddle bags and bedroll were resting against his saddle. He pulled out the bedroll and an extra blanket from the pile of tack. Vin could feel Kevin's eyes following his every move. Turning back to the fire, he held out the bedroll to the boy. "It's late, why don't you spread this out by the fire and bed down fer the night."

Kevin stood and dusted off the seat of his britches. "Nah, I'll just be on my way. Thanks for the meal, mister."

Vin tossed the bedroll down beside the fire and crossed his arms over his chest. "Jest where do you think yer goin'?"

He sighed heavily when Kevin took off running for the nearby brush. The boy was quick, but Vin was quicker. He caught Kevin after only a few strides. Just like earlier, Vin wrapped his arms around the boy's ribcage and lifted him off the ground. Again, as before, Kevin cried out in pain.

"Thought you said you weren't hurt." Vin stated. He ignored Kevin's struggles and curses and carried the boy back to the fire. Once there, Vin set Kevin on his feet and knelt so he could look the boy in the face. "Now, I'm gonna tell you exactly what's gonna happen here. I'm gonna check yer ribs to see how badly yer hurt. Then, yer gonna take that bedroll and bed down next ta the fire for the night. In the mornin' I'm gonna take you with me to Four Corners. You understand me?"

Kevin struggled to break Vin's grip on his upper arms, but a quick shake had him standing still. He glared at the tracker, refusing to answer. The boy gasped in surprise when Vin landed a hard swat to his backside. Although the single swat had stung, it had surprised him more than anything. He'd never been spanked before. Until recently, there had never been anyone in authority who had cared enough about him or his actions to take notice of what he did.

"I asked you a question, and I expect an answer," Vin demanded. Several seconds of tense silence followed. "I don' wanna have to do it, but I'll tan the seat a' yer britches if'n I gotta."

"You can't tell me what to do," Kevin responded. He wasn't quite sure what Vin meant when he had said he'd tan the seat of his britches, but Kevin wasn't anxious to find out. Still, he hadn't gained a reputation for his smart-mouthed attitude for nothing.

Vin sighed and hung his head, praying for patience in dealing with the boy. His temper back under control, Vin looked into the boy's eyes. "I don't know how you came to be out here by yerself, but this ain't no place for a kid. I done told you that I don't wanna hurt you. That's the God's honest truth. I jest want ta help you, even if that means goin' against yer wishes." Vin stood and started walking back to the campfire, pulling Kevin along behind him. "Now, yer gonna do as yer told. It's up to you whether it's done the easy way or the hard way." They came to a stop at the campfire and Vin reached down to pick up the discarded bedroll. "Well, which is it gonna be?"

Kevin thought for a moment. He felt he could trust this man, but the lessons he had learned early in life about not being able to trust strangers were well ingrained. On the other hand, he had no idea where he was or how he might get back to some sort of civilization, and his ribs did hurt something fierce. The thought occurred to him that he could go to this Four Corners with Vin and get away from him there. Surely, from there he could find someway to get back east.

Kevin tried to pull his arm from Vin's grasp, but the tracker's hold was too firm. "Okay, I'll do what you say. Don't mean I gotta like it, though."

Vin grinned. "Never said you had to like it. Jest that you had to do it." He tilted his head toward the fallen log where they had sat earlier while eating their supper. "Let's go take a look at those ribs, then you can bed down fer the night." When Kevin hesitated, Vin once again took him by the arm and led him over to the log. Once there, Vin sat, drew the boy between his legs, and proceeded to unbutton his shirt. Even in the dim light given off by the fire Vin had no trouble seeing the large, dark bruise that spread across the left side of Kevin's ribcage.

"What the hell happened to you?" Vin demanded. Kevin moved away from Vin and began buttoning his shirt. Vin grasped his arm and turned to boy back to face him. "Who did that to you?" Finally noticing the fear that had crept into the boy's eyes, Vin let go of Kevin's arm. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean ta scare you. But, you gotta tell me who did that ta you."

Kevin was confused. He couldn't understand why Vin cared how he had been injured. Nobody had ever expressed anything but token concern for him before, and that had only come during the last few months. He finished buttoning his shirt and looked up into Vin's worried eyes. "Nobody hurt me. I got hurt when I fell on some rocks yesterday."

Vin nodded. He wasn't sure why, but he believed what Kevin had just told him. The kid didn't act like someone who was the victim of abuse. But, he knew there was more to the story than the boy was letting on. "What are you doin' out here in the middle 'a nowhere?"

Kevin shrugged his shoulders. "I ain't gonna tell you."

Again, Vin nodded. He knew better than to push at this point. He suspected the boy was more running to something than running away from something. The boy wouldn't tell his story until he was good and ready, and it would destroy the very fragile trust they had established if Vin pressed the issue now. Vin reasoned there would be time enough to delve into that once they reached Four Corners.

"If you don't wanna tell me now, that's okay." Vin stood. "Let's get some sleep. I wanna head out early in the mornin'."

He helped Kevin arrange the bedroll next to the fire where the boy would be nice and warm during the night. Vin sat with his back against the saddle, his long legs stretched on in front of him. He had tossed his spare blanket over his legs and sat, watching the stars overhead. Vin wasn't sure he could trust the boy not to attempt to run during the night, so he planned on staying awake. It wouldn't be the first, and he was sure, the last, time he would go a night without sleep. The boy needed looking after, and he would be damned if he would let Kevin sneak off during the night.

Stretching and settling himself more comfortably against the saddle, Vin let his thoughts wander to what might happen the next day. He supposed once they learned the truth about why Kevin was out here on his own, a decision would have to be made about the boy's future. Vin suddenly found himself contemplating taking the child in, just as someone had once taken him in after his mother had died. He owed his life to the Indian tribe who had raised him from a boy into a man. Looking at the now sleeping child, Vin realized that the idea of taking in this child and caring for him didn't seem to be such a bad one. It hadn't been all that long ago that he had admired Chris Larabee for being so willing to completely change his life by taking on the legal guardianship of Sammy. He had watched his friend with the teenager and knew Chris was a good father. Vin only hoped he could do just as good a job as his friend.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**See Chapter 1 for warnings and disclosures. **

**Author's note(s): This Chapter contains the mild spanking of a minor and a teenager. If this isn't your thing or you are offended by it, please do not read it. **

**CHAPTER 2**

It was almost noon when Vin rode into the town of Four Corners with Kevin sitting the saddle in front of him. Vin had already been curious as to the reason Kevin had been out in the hill country on his own, but his curiosity was peaked even further when he saw Kevin's reaction to the idea of having to actually ride a horse. The kid had acted like he'd never so much as seen a horse up close, much less ridden one before.

Vin surveyed the town as they rode through. It didn't look like anything had changed in the week or so he'd been gone – not that he had really expected it to. There was something comforting in being able to call the town home and not have it change while he was away. He pulled the horse to a stop in front of the building that housed Nathan's clinic. Swinging down out of the saddle, he looped the horse's reins over the hitching post and reached up to pull Kevin off the horse. Kevin had a death grip on the saddle horn, and for a moment Vin wasn't sure that the boy would let go. Finally, Kevin released his grip and allowed Vin to lift him out of the saddle and set him on the ground.

Vin smiled as he watched Kevin edge away from the horse until he was standing so that the tracker was between him and the large animal. Vin turned and put a hand on the boy's shoulder and indicated the nearby staircase with a tilt of his head. "I want you ta meet a friend 'a mine, Kevin. His name's Nathan, and I'd like him ta' take a look at thet bruise on yer ribs." Vin wasn't sure that Nathan would even be in the clinic that time of day, but figure it was the best place to start looking for him.

Kevin tried to pull away, but Vin's grip on his shoulder tightened. "No way, you didn't say anything 'bout any damned doctor."

Vin sighed in frustration. He was definitely going to have to do something about the kid's mouth. But, first things first – that bruise needed to be checked out. "Nathan ain't a doctor, but he does help heal folks. He helped me when I got busted up a while back. He won't hurt you. I just wanna be sure that injury of yers ain't anything serious."

Kevin looked at Vin suspiciously. He still wasn't completely sure he could trust this man. After all, the last time he'd trusted strangers who'd claimed to only want to help him, he'd ended up on a train headed out west. All he wanted to do was get back east to the streets he considered home.

Enough was enough, Vin decided and crouched down so he could look Kevin in the eye. "The way I see it, you've got two choices here. You walk up them steps on yer own, or I carry you up 'em. Either way, yer gonna see Nathan. Which is it gonna be?"

Vin waited a full thirty seconds before demanding, "well?" When Kevin still didn't answer, he rose and reached for the boy, intending to make good on his threat and carry him up the stairs.

Kevin backed away slightly and held up his hand as though to ward Vin off. "Alright, alright, I'm going."

Vin barely heard the foul curse the boy had muttered under his breath. _Now's as good a time as any_, he though. He caught the Kevin's arm and spun the boy around to face him. "You got a foul mouth on you, kid, an' it's gonna stop right now, else yer gonna find out if'n you like the taste 'a soap. You understand me?"

Kevin tried to jerk his arm out of Vin's grasp. "Go to hell. You ain't got any right to tell me what to do." Tears sprang to his eyes when Vin simply turned him to the side and landed half a dozen hard swats to his backside.

"You wanna try that again?" Although he was normally even tempered, Vin was tired to the bone. As a result, he was holding onto his temper by a thread, and Kevin's attitude wasn't helping matters any. He really hadn't wanted to start out his relationship with Kevin in such a manner, but the boy needed to start learning there were rules to be followed and consequences when those rules were broken.

Kevin simply glared at the man. Never in his life had he been treated in such a manner, and he wasn't sure how to react. A quick shake brought his attention back to Vin.

"I asked if'n you understand me."

"Yes, sir," Kevin responded, his voice low.

Vin nodded and grabbed his saddle bags off the horse. He paused, studying Kevin closely. Quickly making up his mind as to his next move, Vin squatted down so that he was on eye level with the boy. "I'm sorry I lost my temper just now. I don't know how you came to be out in the middle of the hill country like that, and I suspect things're gonna be diff'rent'n what yer used to. But, I do wanna help ya. In order fer me ta' do that, yer gonna have to learn ta' be respectful an' do what yer told. Part a' that is not usin' that kinda' language. It ain't fittin'. Do you understand?"

Kevin was confused about why this man would even care about how he acted, but he nodded in agreement.

Vin smiled and patted Kevin's shoulder in approval. Standing, he rested his hand on Kevin's back and urged his toward the stairs leading to Nathan's clinic "Come on, let's go."

Vin opened the door to the clinic and was relieved to see the dark-skinned healer sitting at a table with a book in his hand. He glanced around the room and saw Sammy placing some small bottles in a cabinet. She had taken to helping Nathan in the clinic a few afternoons a week.

Both Nathan and Sammy looked in his direction when Vin closed the door. Nathan put the book he was hold on the table and stood, his curiosity about the boy evident on his face. Sammy closed the cabinet door and turned to face the tracker and his young companion.

"Ah, isn't that cute. Vin's found himself a new playmate." She leaned against the cabinet and crossed her arms over her chest, more than willing to watch the entertainment unfold.

Vin glared in Sammy's direction and tossed the saddle bags he was carrying onto the table. "You'd best watch it, little girl. I ain't in the mood ta' listen ta' yer sass right now." Sammy merely smirked and shrugged her shoulders, as if she were saying that she didn't particularly care what kind of mood Vin happened to be in. Vin took a menacing step in her direction, intending to let her know in no uncertain terms that he had had more than enough of her attitude.

Sensing Vin's unusually foul temper, Nathan stepped in to intervene. He moved to where Sammy was standing and, taking her by the upper arm, led her to the door of the clinic. "Why don't you go find Chris and bring him up here." Before he opened the door so she could exit, Nathan turned Sammy so that she faced him. "Vin's right. This attitude of yours is starting to get mighty tiresome. You'd best learn to watch your mouth or you're gonna be in for a world of hurt, 'cause Chris ain't gonna be the only one tannin' your hide. You understand me?"

During the two months since Sammy had come to live in Four Corners she had become increasingly smart-mouthed. At first the seven men had found her remarks to be humorous. But, lately her comments had become increasingly biting and disrespectful. As Chris had already washed her mouth out with soap on more than one occasion and had recently delivered a stern warning about the consequences of any future smart-mouthed remarks, the girl had been careful about what she had said in his presence. However, that caution hadn't extended to the other men. They figured the girl was likely reacting to the recent drastic changes that had occurred in her life and, believing it was something she'd have to work through, hadn't wanted to rein her in too tightly. But, they were all reaching the ends of their ropes.

"Yes, sir," Sammy responded. She saluted him. "Your wish is my command." She really wasn't all that surprised when a sharp smack landed against her backside before Nathan directed her out the door onto the landing.

Nathan leaned in close and spoke quietly, so that only she heard his next words. "I've had just about enough outta you. If I hear one more disrespectful word come outta your mouth I'm gonna wash your mouth out with soap and blister your backside. Then I'll turn you over to Chris. I don't suppose I gotta tell you how he'll react, do I?"

Momentarily subdued, Sammy shook her head. "No, sir. I'm sorry."

Nathan nodded and pulled Sammy against him for a quick hug. "I know adjusting to your new life here has been hard, but that mouth of yours is going to get you into serious trouble if you don't learn to control it. We've been taking it easy on you because you have been going through a tough time, but if you don't straight up right quick, you ain't gonna like the consequences." The dark-skinned healer gave Sammy another quick hug. "Go on and find Chris. I have a feeling Vin's gonna have an interesting story to tell about that youngin' who's with him."

He watched as Sammy went down the stairs and headed toward the jail house, where Chris would most likely be found. Nathan then turned and went back into the clinic.

Kevin had watched the exchanges between the three people with a combination of wariness and fascination. He didn't quite understand why Vin had gotten so angry at the girl's statement. Vin scared him a little, but the teenage girl hadn't seemed intimidated by him at all. Kevin was also confused by Nathan's intervention. At first, if was if the dark-skinned man had been protecting the girl, but Kevin hadn't missed the swat Nathan had delivered to her backside. Not sure what he was supposed to be doing, he stood in the center of the room and watched as Vin pulled a number of small bundles out of one of the saddle bags and laid them on the table.

Nathan walked back into the clinic and closed the door. He moved to stand beside Kevin and looked curiously at the boy. "Who's your new friend, Vin?"

* * * * * *

Sammy opened the door to the jailhouse and slipped inside. While she was expecting to find Chris there, she wasn't expecting to find him standing in one of the jail cells delivering a blistering lecture to two obviously frightened boys. She closed the door and glanced over at Buck, who was leaning against the desk, his arms crossed over his chest. From the expression on his face, he was obviously enjoying the show.

"And if I ever catch either 'a you doin' anything like that again, I'll blister your little butts myself before I turn you over to your Mama. You understand me?"

Curious, Sammy moved to stand outside the cell. She immediately recognized the two boys as Larry and Travis Miller, who loved nothing more than to play tricks on people. From the looks on their faces, Sammy knew the boys were too intimidated by Chris' show of temper to answer him. She also knew that Chris' temper being what it was, he wasn't going to take kindly to the boys' silence. She stepped forward into the cell and stated, "I don't know what you guys did to get his attention, but believe me a butt blisterin' from him ain't something you want ta' experience." She rubbed her own backside in emphasis.

Chris nearly growled in frustration. "Samantha."

At the sound of her given name, Sammy turned innocent eyes to Chris. "What?" she questioned cheekily.

"Don't 'what' me. You know exactly what I'm talking about."

Sammy spared a glance at the Miller boys and saw that they had relaxed slightly. She turned back to Chris and shrugged. "Geesh, I was just tryin' to help."

"Uh huh," Chris responded skeptically. He turned back to the boys. "I asked you a question, and I would like an answer."

Although both boys were still scared silly by the black-clad peacekeeper, Sammy's intervention had made him seem slightly less intimidating. Larry finally spoke in a voice that was barely above a whisper. "Yes, sir." Travis nodded his agreement.

Chris nodded, accepting their agreement, and stepped out of the cell. He motioned for the boys to follow him. "Buck, take these boys home and tell Mrs. Miller what they've been up to." He then turned back to face the boys. "I expect you to apologize to Yosemite for what you did."

"Yes, sir," the boys answered in unison.

Buck ushered them out the door of the jailhouse and closed the door, leaving Sammy and Chris alone in the room.

Sammy moved to plop down in the chair that was sitting in front of the desk. "So, what'd those two do to earn the wrath of the great and powerful Chris Larabee?"

Chris remained standing in the middle of the room. His temper was still high over the boy's antics, and he hadn't appreciated Sammy's smart mouth. "They threw firecracker's into Yosemite's forge while his back was turned. Nearly scared him outta his wits."

Sammy laughed. "I woulda' liked ta' have seen that. Bet his reaction was hilarious."

Chris growled his frustration. "He didn't think it was so funny. And you ain't gonna think it's so funny when I bust your tail – which is exactly what's gonna happen if you don't lose that attitude and lose it fast."

Sammy sobered quickly. She knew she had been pushing the limits of Chris' temper for the last several days. While she didn't have a problem pushing him right up to the edge, she didn't particularly want to suffer the consequences of pushing him over it. It was time to back off for a while. "I'm sorry, Chris."

Again, Chris nodded. He moved to sit behind the desk. "I know you're still trying to work your way through ever'thing that's happened the last few months. But, I'm gettin' mighty tired of this attitude of yours. You know you can talk to me or any of the other boys about what you're feeling. Mary or Nettie will listen if you'd rather talk to one a' them about it. Either way, you cain't keep it lock up inside yer gut like you've been doin', 'cause if it keeps spillin' out through your smart mouth, it's just goin' to earn you a world 'a hurt. This is your last warning, young lady. Keep it up and I'm going to tan your hide. Am I understood?"

"Yes, sir," Sammy responded, now contrite. "I've tried talking about it, but the words just won't come." She stood and moved to look out the building's single window. "Even my music's not helping right now."

Chris moved to stand behind her. He turned her around and pulled her into a hug. "It's okay. I know you're going through a rough patch right now, and it seems like it'll never get better. Have you tried talking to Josiah? Maybe he can help you make sense of it all."

Sammy shook her head. The only person she'd really tried talking to about her feelings had been Casey. Her new friend offered a willing ear, a supportive shoulder, and what comfort she could, but she didn't have any similar experiences to draw from. "Maybe I'll go talk to him; couldn't hurt to try."

"Good girl." Chris gave her a final hug and stepped back. "Now, you'd have a reason for comin' in here other than to bug me?"

Sammy nodded. "Nathan and Vin need to see you over at the clinic."

"They say what for?" Chris questioned.

Sammy shook her head. "Nope, but I figure it probably has something to do with the kid Vin had with him."

"Kid?" Chris was surprised. "Guess I'd better get over there and find out what this is all about." He started toward the door. "You gonna be okay?"

Sammy smiled. "Yeah, I'll be fine. I think I'm gonna go find Josiah and see if talkin' to him helps any." She shrugged. "I guess he's heard it all by now and probably has some story he'll tell me that he thinks will get me thinking in the right direction."

Chris laughed. "He probably will."

* * * * TBC * * * *


	3. Chapter 3

**SEE CHAPTER 1 FOR WARNINGS AND DISCLOSURES**

**Author's note:** Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter. A mild case of writer's block got in my way. From the comments I've received, I know my readers are looking forward to this update. I just hope it satisfied. To me, it feels a bit clumsy. As I have said before, I tend to write as the ideas come to me, letting the characters tell their stories. I know where I want to go with this one, and even have some later scenes sketched out, but I don't know how I want to get there.

**CHAPTER 3**

Chris stepped out onto the porch of the jailhouse and adjusted his hat so that it shaded his eyes from the bright sunlight. He started to step into the street, but stopped at the sound of his name being called. Turning, he watched as Mary rushed toward him along the wooden sidewalk.

When Mary reached Chris' side, she held out the piece of paper she was holding in her hand. "This just came in from Ridge City. I thought you might need to see it."

Chris gave Mary a quick smile in greeting and accepted the piece of paper. He quickly scanned the telegram and the smile of greeting turned to a frown of concern. Tapping the paper against his thigh, Chris turned to look toward Nathan's clinic.

"What is it, Chris?" Mary questioned. She had seen the swift change in Chris' mood and was concerned.

Chris turned to look back at Mary. "It's nothing. Sammy just told me Vin's back and brought a kid with him." He held up the telegram. "I'm wondering if that kid is the one they're lookin' for."

Mary was concerned. "If that child is the one they're looking for, how did he end up with Vin?"

Chris put his hand on Mary's shoulder to reassure her, his eyes going gentle. "I don't know, Mary. But, I aim to find out."

Mary nodded. "What are you going to do?"

"I was on my way up to Nathan's clinic. I suppose we'll be finding out the kid's story and, if he's the one they're looking for, figure out where to go from there." Chris dropped his hand from her shoulder. "I'll let you know what happens."

Mary thanked Chris and turned to go back to the _Clarion_ office. She trusted the seven peacekeepers. Mary had seen the way they'd treated Billy and other children in town, and knew Chris and Vin, especially, were good with them. Whoever that child with Vin was, she knew he was in good hands.

Chris stepped into the clinic and immediately spotted the young boy sitting on the bed, being attended by Nathan. The kid was trying, unsuccessfully, to convince Nathan that he didn't need the herbal plaster and wrapping that the dark-skinned healer was preparing. Chris also didn't miss the livid bruise that covered the left side of the boy's thin ribcage. Turning slightly, he spotted Vin sitting at the nearby table. The tracker looked like he was half-asleep, but his attention was focused on Nathan and the young boy.

"Hey, cowboy," Chris said in greeting as he pulled up a chair and sat across the table from Vin. "Where'd you find the kid?"

Vin returned his friend's greeting. "Didn't find him. He found me. I made camp about half a day's ride outside a' Ridge City last night. When I came back to camp from gatherin' fire wood I found 'im goin' through my saddlebags. Says his name's Kevin, but I ain't gotten anything else outta him."

Chris nodded. The two men sat silently contemplating the child. After a minute or so, Chris handed the telegram to Vin. The long-haired tracker had only recently learned how to read with the help of Mary Travis. Of the peacekeepers, only Chris had been aware the fact that he had only recently picked up this vital skill. Vin nodded once to indicate his understanding of Chris' silent encouragement. It took Vin a few minutes, but he managed to read the entire telegram.

"Wire don't give the boy's name," Vin stated, looking over at Chris. "But, it's too much of a coincidence that he turned up in my camp a day or so after this kid disappeared."

Chris leaned back in his chair and laced his hands over his stomach. "Yep. That is quite a coincidence. You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?"

Vin nodded in Kevin's direction. "Believe so, Cowboy. He's been awful anxious to get somewhere. But, I get the impression he's more runnin' ta' somethin' more than runnin' away from somethin'."

They watched as Nathan helped Kevin back into his shirt. The garment was too big for the boy's slight frame, so it fit easily over the bandages wrapped around his ribcage. Vin stood and moved over to sit on the bed beside Kevin.

"Well, Nathan, what's the diagnosis?" He inclined his head toward Kevin. "He gonna live?"

Nathan sat in the chair that was positioned at the head of the bed. He smiled at Kevin. "Yeah, he's gonna live. I don't think his ribs are broken, but they are badly bruised. That poultice I put on 'em 'll help some with the pain and bruising." He turned to look at Kevin. "I want you to come back here tomorrow afternoon, and I'll take that poultice off. We'll see then if I need ta' rewrap your ribs."

Kevin started to protest the need to come back to the clinic, but Vin cut him off. "He'll be here."

While they had been talking, Chris had moved his chair over beside the bed and sat straddling it. Kevin eyed the black-clad man suspiciously. Something about him told the boy that this was not a man to be messed with. Kevin had been a little intimidated by Vin, but that was nothing compared to the way this man intimidated him. Instinctively he scooted a little closer to Vin, feeling comfort and security in his presence.

Neither man missed the boy's reaction. Chris was very aware of the affect he had on people. Although he hated using that affect on this particular child, he was sure it would come in handy in ferreting out the truth. He shared a look with Vin, who nodded slightly.

Nathan watched the exchange between Chris and Vin. He envied their ability to silently communicate with each other. He accepted the piece of paper Vin handed him. Reading it quickly, he shared his own look of understanding with his two fellow peacekeepers.

Vin put his arm around Kevin's shoulders, careful not to put any pressure on the boy's ribs. "Kevin, this here's my friend, Chris Larabee. Chris, this is Kevin."

Chris held his hand out to the boy in greeting. "It's nice to meet you, Kevin."

Kevin accepted the handshake. "'Cha," he said, returning Chris' greeting.

Chris smiled at the boy's abbreviated version of the greeting. His smile also had the intended effect of putting the boy a little more at ease.

Vin turned slightly to look at Kevin, his expression now serious. "Kevin, we've got some questions fer ya', and we need some answers."

Kevin looked nervously at the three men. "Okay."

Vin thought for a minute about how he wanted to approach this. He asked the first question that came to mind. "How'd you end up in my camp last night?"

The peacekeepers could see the thoughts running through Kevin's mind. Finally, he answered, "I just did." He didn't want to tell the men that he'd run away from the Orphan Train. He was sure they would send him back. He was afraid that if he went back he'd be sent to live with someone he didn't like or even worse, no one would want him at all. In his mind, the best solution had been to leave the train and make his way back to New York. At least there, he knew what life on the streets of the large city meant.

"You just did?" Chris asked, repeating Kevin's statement. His lips tightened into a thin line and he nodded his head. "You didn't happen to just run away from somewhere – like the Orphan Train when it stopped in Ridge City?"

Kevin's look of astonishment was all that was needed to confirm Chris' question.

"Thought so," Vin stated, squeezing Kevin's shoulders in a quick hug of encouragement. "You wanna tell us why you ran from the Orphan Train?"

These men were still strangers to Kevin, and he wasn't quite sure he could trust them. He hadn't been given much of a choice about accompanying Vin back to Four Corners or allowing Nathan to check his ribs. But, that didn't mean they were going to be able to make him tell them what he didn't want them to know.

Vin didn't know why, but he wanted so badly to pick the child up and cuddle him on his lap, but he knew Kevin would not accept the comforting gesture. "I done told you all I wanna do is help you. That's all Chris and Nathan wanna do, too. But, we cain't help you if'n you don't tell us what's goin' on."

Kevin contemplated the three men as they sat watching him. The look on his face was so serious that Chris nearly smiled.

"Why don't you start from the beginning, an' tell us how you ended up on the Orphan Train in the first place," Nathan suggested.

In response, Kevin shrugged his shoulders and turned his gaze to the floor. He sat contemplating the pattern made by the rough wooden boards. He raised his gaze to Chris' when the black-clad gunman spoke his name softly.

"Son, like Vin said, in order for us to help you, you gotta help us by answerin' our questions. You understand?"

"Yes, sir."

Drawing on his experience as a father and reaching deep inside for his patience, Chris nodded encouragingly. "That's good. Now, let's start with something simple. What's your last name?"

Again, Kevin shrugged his shoulders and looked at the floor. "Ain't got one."

Chris shared a look with the other two men. They were all puzzled over that answer, but decided to leave it be for the time being. "Okay. That was easy. Now, how 'bout you tell where you're from."

"I'm from New York."

The men could tell that Kevin was starting to relax slightly. Vin nodded to Chris over Kevin's head, encouraging his friend to keep going.

"New York, huh?" Chris nodded. "Never been there myself, but I bet you miss it."

"Kinda."

"Yeah, I sometimes miss the town I'm from in Indiana, too. It's a whole lot different than out here."

Kevin smiled at Chris. He though maybe this man would understand and help him get back to New York.

"Bet you miss your parents, too," Nathan asked, finally realizing the direction of Chris' questions.

Kevin looked at the dark-skinned healer. "Ain't got any parents. Never knew my father and Momma died about three years ago."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Kevin. It's hard loosin' your parent when your young," Nathan responded. "Did you know Vin lost his parents when he was a kid, too?" Nathan looked at Vin and gave him a silent apology for revealing such a personal secret. Vin nodded his understanding of Nathan's thoughts. Maybe if they found a common ground that the boy could relate to, he'd be willing to open up a bit more.

"You did?" Kevin turned questioning eyes up to Vin.

"Yep, I did. I couldn't a' been much older'n you are." Vin paused a minute, as though in thought. "How old are you, anyway?"

The boy shrugged his shoulders again. "Don't know."

Vin nodded. Given the fact that the boy's mother had died and he had obviously been on his own for so long, he might not know when his birthday was.

"So how'd you end up on the Orphan Train?" Chris asked, his curiosity finally getting the better of him.

Unconsciously, Kevin moved even closer to Vin and pressed his small body closer against the tracker. "Well, there was this lady who sometimes came down to where I was livin' and handed out food. One day she told me about this place where I could get warm and maybe get some new clothes. I was awful cold and hungry, so I let her take me there. Well, I got warm and they did give me a change 'a clothes and food to eat. Weren't long, though, before they told me they was gonna put me on a train headed out west and find me a new home. I didn't wana go. I told 'em I'd just go back to where I'd been livin', but they told me I couldn't do that. 'Fore I knew it, I was on that train."

None of the men in the room had missed Kevin's movements. They all nodded in sympathy at the boy's story.

"So what made you leave the train in Ridge City?" Chris asked.

Kevin started picking at a hole in the knee of his pants. Several minutes passed before he spoke again. When he finally did speak, his voice was so quiet the men could barely hear him "Someone told me that they do somethin' wit' the kids who don't find homes, and nobody ever sees 'em again."

Vin started to say something, but stopped at the slight shake of Chris' head. The gunman thought it would be better to just let the boy talk. They were more likely to get the full story that way than if they interrupted him with questions or words of sympathy.

Tears started forming in Kevin's eyes. Embarrassed at what he saw as a weakness, he used his shirt sleeve to wipe them away before the three men could see them falling down his cheeks. "I knew nobody'd want me and I didn't wanna disappear, so I though I'd leave the train and go back ta' New York. Didn't think nobody'd miss me."

Vin couldn't keep quiet after hearing what Kevin said. He shifted the boy so that he look down into his eyes. "First of all, who ever told you that was jest tryin' ta' scare you. Second, what makes you think nobody's want you?"

Kevin pulled away from Vin. He didn't like the piercing look the tracker was giving him. It felt almost like the man could see into his soul. When Kevin glanced around at Nathan and Chris, he saw that they were wearing similar expressions. "I know nobody'd want me 'cause I'm worthless. I'm scrawny and don't know nothin' about farmin'." He turned teary eyes up to Vin, "what good am I to anybody?"

The boy flinched at the violent oaths that came from all three men. "Someone tell you that?" Chris demanded.

Kevin shook his head so hard Vin thought it was going to fly off his shoulders. "Nobody told me that. I overheard someone tell Mrs. O'Hara that. She was in charge a' gettin' us ready for inspection whenever the train stopped."

Vin moved to squat down in front of Kevin so that they were eye to eye. "You ain't worthless, no matter what anybody says. Lots a' kids start out scrawny. Hell, compared to our friend, Josiah, we're all scrawny.' He indicated Chris and Nathan with a nod of his head. "Does that make us worthless?"

Kevin wasn't sure how to answer. The last word he'd use to describe the three men who were looking at him so intently would be scrawny. He shook his head in response.

Vin nodded. "I think Chris is the only one of us who knows anything about farmin'. That make the rest of us worthless?"

Again, Kevin shook his head.

Nathan came to sit beside Kevin. He gently cupped the boy's face in his large hand and turned it up so he could look into the boy's eyes. "It ain't a person's size or what he knows or don't know that makes him worthless. You ain't done or said anything to make me think you're worthless. If anything, it's that man you overheard who's worthless."

Kevin smiled at the large black man and nodded.

Nathan patted him on the back and quickly cautioned, "Not that it's right to ever call anybody worthless. I hear you callin' anybody that and you'll be in for some serious trouble. You understand me?"

"Yes, sir," Kevin couldn't help but smile. For some reason he was starting to feel a lot better about his present situation.

"Now that that's settled," Chris interrupted. "We've gotta figure out what we're gonna do with you."

* * * TBC * * *


	4. Chapter 4

**SEE CHAPTER 1 FOR WARNINGS AND DISCLOSURES**

**CHAPTER 4**

Sammy slipped into the church and closed the door. Compared to the warm sunlight outside, the inside of the sanctuary was nice and cool. She immediately spotted Josiah working on a door frame at the far side of the room. Sammy was a bit nervous about coming to talk with the ex-priest. Of all of the peacekeepers, he was the one she knew the least, simply because she had spent the least amount of time with him.

Josiah looked up at the sound of the closing door. He smiled and put his tools down on a nearby table when he recognized his visitor. The large man moved down the center aisle to greet Sammy. When he reached her side, he put an arm around her shoulder and drew her close. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your company, young lady?"

Sammy momentarily reveled in the comfort being offered. "If you've got a few minutes, I'd like to talk." She looked up at Josiah. "If that's okay?"

Josiah led her to one of the pews and motioned for her to sit. Once she was seated, he sat in the pew in front of her, angling his body so that he faced her, his massive arm stretched across the back of the pew. He figured he knew what Sammy wanted to talk about, but he asked her anyway.

Sammy shrugged in response to the question. She looked into Josiah's gentle blue eyes and found herself spilling everything that had been going on in her mind. "Everything is so different now. I just can't make myself fit in here."

"Why do you think that is?" Josiah asked. "I would have thought after spending a couple of years living as a young boy in an outlaw camp you'd welcome the chance to be yourself again."

Sammy wrapped her arms around herself and rubbed her shoulders. Suddenly the cool comfort of the sanctuary was chilling her to the bone. She looked down at the floor as she said in a barely audible voice, "that's just it. I don't think I know who I am anymore."

Josiah reached over and grasped one of her hands in his large, callused one. "Finding oneself after drastic changes in your life isn't always easy. Often the person you've become is unrecognizable to the person you were before."

Sammy thought back to something that Chris Larabee had once told her, "_Revenge just turns you into somebody you probably won't like. . . . Take it from me, it's best to put those thoughts behind you and start tryin' to move on with your life._" Had Chris been right? Had her desire for revenge on those men who had killed her mother changed her into someone she didn't like or recognized? What about her guilt over what she perceived as her part in causing her mother's death or her anger at her father for abandoning her in his own quest for justice.

Josiah watched the emotions play across Sammy's face. He had some inkling of the nearly overwhelming mix of emotions the girl was experiencing. The ex-priest only hoped he and the other men he had come to call his brothers could help her through them.

Finally, Sammy turned tear-filled eyes up to Josiah. "I'm so confused right now, Josiah. I don't know what I'm feeling." She sighed heavily. "I thought that getting revenge on those men who killed my mother would make me feel better, but it didn't."

"That's understandable. You spent the time since your mother was killed tryin' to bury the guilt you felt under thoughts of anger and revenge. Since the men who killed your mother and caused your father's death have been brought to justice, you don't have anything to hide behind. Now you're having to deal with those feelings you keep buried." A thought occurred to Josiah. "Sammy, have you had the chance to say good-bye to your mother?"

The teenager looked at Josiah quizzically, not fully understanding what he was asking her. "No. Why?"

"Just thought it might help you to settle things in your mind if you got the chance to talk to her about how you feel about her bein' on that stage that day."

"But how can I talk to her, Josiah? She's dead. You know that."

Josiah nodded, understanding the girl's confusion. He knew she had attended church in Iowa as Chris had shared her story about her friend Amanda. However, Josiah also knew that many people did not share his belief in the spiritual world, a belief that he had developed over many years spent studying the religions of many different cultures. "I don't mean talkin' to her like you and I are talkin' right now. I mean talkin' to her spirit." Josiah went on to give a very simplified explanation of his beliefs in the spirit world, ending with the statement that "the spirits of those we love are always with us, as they reside in our very hearts and souls."

The teenage girl and the ex-priest, turned gunfighter, sat in silent companionship for several minutes. "Sammy, do you know where your mother is buried?"

Sammy shook her head. "No. I never even saw her after she was killed. I was so focused on getting revenge that I never even thought to ask Daddy where he had laid her to rest." The tears that had been welling up finally spilled over and ran down her cheeks. Josiah reached over and gently wiped them away with his thumb.

"If you'd like, I'll see if I can find out where she is," he offered.

"Would you?" Sammy perked up a little at the possibility. "I'd appreciate it. I think I'd like to know where she is."

Josiah nodded. "I'll go talk to the undertaker later and see if he knows anything. In the meantime, you don't have to go to your mother's grave to talk to her spirit, you know. Why don't you get Chris to take you out to the pond or someplace else that's real quiet and peaceful and have your conversation with her there." He felt that it was important that Chris be involved in this girl's healing process. Josiah had watched how close the two were becoming He thought that just maybe in the process of helping Sammy to heal the wounds to her soul, some of the wounds that ate at Chris' soul would begin to heal as well.

Josiah stood and moved around the pew to draw Sammy to her feet. He pulled her against him in a hug. The girl was so small that the top of her head barely reached the middle of his chest. He felt like a giant next to her, but continued to hug her gently as she cried. When Sammy's tears finally stopped and she moved out of Josiah's arms, he caught her chin in his large, callused hand. Tilting her head up so that he could look into her eyes, he asked, "Feel better now?"

Sammy nodded. "Thanks, Josiah. I'll think about what you said."

Josiah nodded in response and gave her a wide grin. "Good. You know my door's always open for you. Any time you feel like you need to talk, you're more than welcome to come here. Okay?"

Sammy returned Josiah's smile. "Yeah. You oughta be careful making that offer, 'cause you might get tired 'a seein' me."

Josiah chuckled. "Never, my girl. Never."

* * * * * *

"_Now that that's settled," Chris interrupted. "We've gotta figure out what we're gonna do with you."_

"Whatta ya' mean?" Kevin was suddenly worried. He'd thought that the black-clad man would help him return home to New York.

Chris contemplated Kevin for several seconds, trying to decide how to handle the situation. Finally, deciding a straight-forward approach was best, he responded, "Son, you can't go back to New York. You don't have anybody there look after you, and you're too young to be on your own."

Kevin jumped to his feet. Drawing himself up to his full height, he glared at the gunman. "I don't need anybody to look after me. I can take care 'a myself." The three men could tell that the boy was trying just as hard to convince himself of that fact as he was trying to convince them.

Chris pursed his lips and nodded. "If you're so capable of taking care of yourself, why were you cold and hungry when the Orphan Train people found you? And why did you end up in the middle 'a nowhere with bruised ribs, tryn' to steal from Vin's saddlebags to get something to eat?"

Before Kevin could respond, Vin took his arm and turned the boy to face him. "Chris is right. You cain't go back ta New York. I thought maybe you'd like to stay here with me."

Kevin didn't know how to respond. He hadn't let himself hope that if he couldn't go back to New York, just maybe he would be able to find a home here. But, in his experience, offers of help didn't come without strings attached. "What do I gotta do?"

Vin looked at Chris and Nathan in confusion. Why did Kevin think he had to do something in order to stay with them? Chris nodded encouragement, understanding Vin's thoughts. "You ain't gotta do nothin' but be a kid."

"Really?" Kevin couldn't help the note of longing that was in his voice. He liked the idea of staying here with these men, but he was afraid he would no sooner get comfortable then something would happen and they would send him away.

"Really," Vin replied. His heart had melted at the sound of longing in the boy's voice. He only hoped he was doing the right thing by taking this child into his care.

Kevin nodded. "Okay, I'll stay here." He resisted the urge to express his delight with the new arrangements by throwing himself into Vin's arms.

Chris grinned at the long-haired tracker. "You know that means your gonna have to move outta that wagon you've been sleepin' in. I just hope sleepin' in a real bed don't kill you."

Vin laughed, and Kevin looked at him, a bit confused at what was so funny. "Since there ain't any empty rooms at Mrs. Patterson's, I'll go see about gettin' a room at the hotel." The boarding house had only four rooms available for guests, and those rooms were currently occupied.

"A hotel ain't no place for a boy," Nathan stated. "Chris and Sammy'll probably need to keep their rooms at the boardin' house, but Buck or J.D. might be willin' to move to the hotel."

With a glance in Kevin's direction, Chris smiled at the other two men. They had no problem reading the gunman's thought that Buck wouldn't have any problem moving to the hotel as he hardly ever slept in his own bed anyway. "Buck should be back at the jail by now." The seven men had been taking shifts in keeping the jail manned. One or two of them were nearly in or around the jailhouse at any given time during the day. As it happened, it was Buck's turn that afternoon.

"If he's there, J.D. is probably with him," Nathan commented. "Let's go see if we can find one of 'em."

The three men and the young boy made their way from the clinic to the jail. When the group entered the jail, they found Buck sitting with his feet propped up on the desk, leafing through a magazine. He looked up at the group entering the jail. He looked curiously at Kevin, but turned to speak to Chris.

"Mrs. Miller said to tell you next time you catch her boys causin' trouble to go ahead and tan 'em both." Buck chuckled. "Judgin' from the sounds I heard as I was leavin', those boys ain't gonna be causin' trouble any time soon."

Chris nodded. "I hope not. They pull another stunt like today's and somebody's liable to get hurt."

"What'd they do this time?" Vin asked, curious as to what had caused his friend to be so angry at the two boys.

"They tossed firecrackers into Yosemite's forge when his back was turned." He smiled when the other two men cursed at the boys' foolishness. "Nobody was hurt," Chris said, answering Nathan's unasked question. "But, they might not be so lucky next time. I promised 'em if I ever caught them doing something like that again, I'd tan their hides before turning them over to their mother."

"Think that'll stop 'em?" Vin asked. He'd had his own run in with the Miller boys and their practical jokes.

"Probably not," Chris responded. "But it might cause 'em to think twice before they do anything, at least for a while."

Buck had been watching the young boy who had pressed himself up against Vin's side. His curiosity rose when Vin placed his arm around the boy's shoulders in a comforting gesture. "Who's your new friend, Vin? I don't believe we've been introduced."

Vin pulled Kevin around so that the boy stood in front of him. "This here's Kevin. Kevin, this is another friend of mine, Buck Wilmington."

Kevin looked up at the tall man and simply said, "hi." Buck smiled and nodded in greeting. He knew there was a very interesting story as to the boy's presence, but decided he'd wait until later to find it out.

"We need ta' ask you a favor, Buck." Vin stated, drawing Buck's attention.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Well, since Kevin's gonna be stayin' with me, I need to move outta my wagon and into a room." Vin placed his hand on top of Kevin's head. He wasn't sure if the gesture was meant to reassure himself or Kevin. "I was gonna take a room at the hotel. But, Chris and Nathan think that since I'm gonna have the boy with me, it'd be better to take a room at the boardin' house."

"They're right, a hotel ain't the place for a growin' boy to be livin'," Buck stated. He looked at Chris and then at Vin, realizing that the boy's stay with Vin wasn't going to be short term. The tracker was taking the boy in to raise. Even more curious than before, Buck studied Kevin briefly. "Since there ain't any available rooms at the boardin' house, you were wonderin' if I'd been willin' to move over ta' the hotel?"

"Yep," Vin responded. "We'd really appreciate it."

Buck smiled. "Sure, that won't be any problem. Hell, it ain't like I ever sleep there anyway." He nudged Nathan in the ribs and winked, "you know what I mean."

Chris cleared his throat and looked pointedly at Kevin. Buck took the hint and quickly apologized for his remarks. "Why don't we head on over to the boardin' house and I'll clear out my gear. And you can tell me how come Kevin's gonna be livin' with you."

* * TBC * *

Author's note: The conversation between Sammy and Chris that is referenced in this chapter took place in Chapter 8 of my story, _When It Rains_.

I had intended for this story to be about Kevin, which Sammy making only occasional appearances. However, it seems she has had other ideas. I am trying to decide whether to continue Sammy's story as part of this one or start a new separate story about her coming to grips with her feelings. I've got ideas for both Kevin's and Sammy's story lines, but I haven't yet decided how to blend them together. Any feedback on this would be greatly appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

**See Chapter 1 for warnings and disclosures.**

**CHAPTER 5**

Kevin followed Buck, Chris, and Vin into the boarding house. They had stopped at the hotel on the way over from the jail and had made arrangements for a room for Buck. The owner of the hotel was pleased to have another member of the peacekeepers staying in his establishment, as it provided some level of protection for the guests.

Sammy looked up when at the sound of the front door closing to see the group entering. She had returned to the boarding house after her talk with Josiah. Her initial plan had been to help Mrs. Patterson prepare dinner. But the woman had shooed her out of the kitchen, telling her to go to the parlor and make use of the piano. Normally Mrs. Patterson welcomed Sammy's help, but she had sensed something in the girl that needed release.

The moment she sat down at the instrument, the confusion Sammy still felt over her conversation with Josiah began to clear. As the music flowed, she began thinking about what the ex-priest had suggested. The more she thought about it, the more sense the man's words made. She had no sooner decided to ask Chris to take her somewhere quiet so she could talk to her mother than he was walking in the door with Buck, Vin and the young boy from the clinic. She immediately stopped playing and sat, wondering why the boy would still be with Vin.

Buck nodded at Sammy in greeting and immediately excused himself to go upstairs to gather his belongings. She stood and walked over to where the remaining group stood. Sammy couldn't help but smile at the look of wonder on the boy's face as he took in the simple, but homey furnishings of the parlor and dining room, visible through the parlor door.

Chris hadn't been all that surprised to hear the piano music when they entered the boarding house. He had figured the girl would need to think after her talk with Josiah, and she always seemed to best able to get things straight in her mind while playing the instrument. He was surprised, however, when she stopped playing and came to join them. As she approached, the gunman could tell there was a different air about her, one that seemed to be calmer than he had ever sensed from her. He was hopeful that this change meant she was finally beginning to accept the changes in her life and would soon be able to find peace.

Vin had also noticed a change in Sammy and was surprised. He didn't know that she had talked with Josiah, only that her manner was a bit settled than it had been when he'd seen her earlier in the clinic. He was even more surprised when Sammy spoke.

"Vin, I'm sorry about what I said earlier."

Chris looked at her curiously. He had known that Sammy hadn't been as careful to curb her tongue around the other peacekeepers as she had been around him and was curious as to what she had said. He started to ask what she had said, but Vin cut him off.

"That's okay. I accept your apology, but I'm a might curious as ta' your sudden change 'a heart. You been inta' something we oughtta know about?"

Sammy smiled sadly at the tracker. "No. I went and talked to Josiah for a while. He said some things that got me ta' thinkin', that's all." She gave a chuckle. "I can't promise that this new attitude is gonna last long, so you'd better enjoy it while you can." She turned to look down at Kevin. "Who's your friend?"

Vin put his hand on Kevin's shoulder and drew his attention away from admiring his surroundings. "This here's Kevin. He's gonna be stayin' with me in Buck's old room." Noticing the look of confusion that passed over her features, Vin continued. "Buck's movin' over ta' the hotel."

Sammy shrugged. "Okay." She was still curious about who the boy was and why he was going to be staying with Vin.

However, before she could ask any further questions, Vin patted Kevin's shoulder and said, "Chris can fill you in. We gotta go talk to Mrs. Patterson and let her know she's got some new boarders."

Chris and Sammy watched as Vin guided Kevin through the parlor toward the kitchen. The gunman turned toward Sammy and gave her a warm smile. "I like this new attitude of yours. Hopefully, you'll make sure it'll last." He took her arm and led her over to the sofa, where they both sat down. "So, what'd Josiah say that brought about such a sudden change 'a heart?"

Sammy lowered her eyes and picked at a loose thread on the seam of her pants. "He said that maybe I ain't the same person that I was before all this happened, and I gotta figure out who I am now."

Chris nodded. "Makes sense ta me. What you went through'd change anybody. Got any idea who this new person might be?"

Sammy shrugged. "I guess I still need to figure that out." She looked up at Chris. "Josiah said something else I've been thinkin' about."

"What was that?" Chris asked.

"He said it might make me feel better if I talk to Momma's spirit. I'm still a bit confused by that. I mean, her spirit's gone ain't it? How am I supposed to be able to talk to her?"

Chris put his arm around Sammy's shoulders and drew her close. "Did you ask Josiah about that?"

Sammy nodded. "He said her spirits still here; that it's in my heart and soul." She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes, and she blinked rapidly to clear them. "Josiah suggested that you might take me someplace quiet where I can talk to her."

Chris gave her a quick hug of encouragement. "I think I know someplace you'll like. We can go in a couple of days." He knew just the place. There was a secluded valley on his land outside Eagle Bend. Very few people knew about it. He hadn't been there since before Sarah and Adam had been killed, but at one time he thought that being there was the next best thing to being in Heaven. "We'll have to camp overnight, but I think you'll like it."

Sammy smiled. "That'd be great, thank you."

"You're welcome." Chris returned her smile for a moment before his expression turned serious. "Now, you wanna tell me what it was you said to Vin that you felt you had to apologize for."

"Not particularly."

"Not particularly, huh." Chris was coming to dislike that particular phrase. Sammy used it far too often for his taste. "How 'bout you tell me anyway."

Sammy shifted away from Chris. She hoped she wasn't making it obvious, but she preferred to put some distance between herself and the gunman before she confessed to her earlier disrespectful comments. "I sorta said something about Vin having found a new playmate." She didn't think it was necessary to also confess to the comments she'd made to Nathan.

Chris nodded. "Okay. I'll let that one go, but I was serious about what I said earlier. You need to learn to be more respectful, or you're gonna be in for a world 'a hurt."

Sammy smiled in response. "Yes, sir." She had gotten to know Chris' Larabee's moods fairly well over the last couple of months and knew he wasn't as angry about her comment as he had wanted her to think. "So, tell me about the kid."

As Chris launched into an explanation about how Kevin had ended up arriving in Four Corners, Vin and Kevin entered the kitchen to find Mrs. Patterson quietly humming as she peeled potatoes for that evening's stew.

Mrs. Patterson looked up when she heard her kitchen door open and close. She half expected it to be Sammy coming back to once again offer her help. Chris Larabee had made it perfectly clear to the proprietress and the teenager that he wanted Sammy to help with dinner preparations in exchange for her room and board. He had stated that he believed in children having chores. Mrs. Patterson happened to agree with that sentiment and was more than happy to have the girl's help. She was, therefore, somewhat surprised when she saw Vin Tanner entering her kitchen in the company of a young boy.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Tanner?" she asked, trying not to let her curiosity get the better of her. She loved to gossip, but had always been careful to keep the secrets of her boarders. That was especially true with the peacekeepers who had taken over her home – not that she minded their presence in the least.

"My friend, Kevin, and I are gonna to be takin' over Buck's room," Vin replied. "He's gonna be movin' over ta' the hotel." The tracker could tell it was killing the woman not to give voice to her curiousity.

"Kevin's an orphan. I'm taking him in." He squeezed Kevin's shoulder in silent support. "The boys and I thought it'd be better for us ta' stay here instead 'a over at the hotel."

Mrs. Patterson put down her paring knife and, wiping her hands on her apron, quickly moved to stand in front of the man and boy. Kevin was growing uneasy under the woman's scrutiny. But, before he knew what was happening, she had enveloped him in a hug. "They're right," she stated to Vin. "A hotel isn't a proper place for a growing boy." The woman knew there was more to the story than she was being told, but she also knew she would eventually learn every detail.

Vin nodded. "I wanted ta' let you know what was happenin' and introduce you to the boy." He smiled down at Kevin as he returned to stand at Vin's side. He had a feeling that if Kevin had felt a bit more comfortable in his presence, the boy would have pressed himself up against Vin's side.

"Well, I'm glad you did." Mrs. Patterson smiled warmly at Kevin. She enjoyed running the boarding house. Since her children had grown and moved away her boarders had taken the place of her family. Her heart leapt at the thought of helping to care for the child who stood before her. "Now, you go find one of your friends. There's a trundle bed stored up in the attic. It should fit well in your room. You all go up and get it and take it to your room." She held her hand out for Kevin's. "Kevin and I will go up and change the linens on the bed and gather up some quilts that he can use as a pallet until you can get a mattress made."

Kevin looked up at Vin in confusion. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. Vin chuckled at the image that had formed in his mind of Mrs. Patterson as a general issuing orders to her troops. He nudged Kevin toward the woman and gave him a nod of encouragement.

"Come on, Kevin," Mrs. Patterson said when he took her hand. "Let's get you set up."

Vin followed the woman and boy out the door, determined to snag the first fellow peacekeeper he spotted to help him haul the trundle bed down from the attic.

Less than an hour later, the trundle bed had been set up along one wall of the room Vin would be sharing with Kevin. Mrs. Patterson had changed the linens on the full-sized bed and had made a pallet for the trundle bed out of several quilts covered with another set of linens.

Kevin stood looking at his new bed in awe. It didn't matter to him that the mattress was little more than a stack of quilts covered with a set of sheets and another quilt on top. What matters was that it was all his – the first real bed he'd ever had all to himself.

Vin stepped into the room and closed the door. He watched Kevin for a minute or two before moving to sit on the side of his bed. Kevin looked over at Vin and, at his gesture, moved to the tracker's side. "Have a seat," Vin said, patting the mattress beside him.

Kevin sat and looked up at Vin, the question clear in his eyes. Vin nodded toward the trundle bed. "We'll see about getting you a real mattress tomorrow."

The boy shrugged. "You don't have to do that. The pallet is fine." While he was secretly looking forward to finding out what it was like to sleep on a real mattress, he didn't want to cause any trouble.

"Yeah, I do. It ain't right for you to have ta keep sleepin' on a pile 'a quilts." Vin considered the boy carefully. "That ain't the reason I wanted to talk to you, though."

Kevin immediately grew wary. He wasn't sure what to expect from this man.

Vin noticed Kevin's sudden wariness and put a hand on his shoulder in what he hoped was a reassuring gesture. "I don't know what kind 'a life you had before you showed up in my camp last night, but I'm bettin' things are gonna be a lot different now."

Kevin didn't quite understand what Vin meant, so he shrugged his shoulders in response. "I suppose."

Vin smiled. "You've been on your own up 'til now, but that ain't the case anymore. You've got a family now -- me and the boys, and a bunch 'a other people. We all care about you and wanna make sure you're safe and happy."

Kevin frowned. He wasn't sure he liked where this conversation was going. He had lived on his own for most of his short life, being able to do what he wanted without answering to anyone.

"I know it'll take some getting' used to. Took me a while to get used to havin' everyone around, too. But, I promise having people carin' about you it'll be worth it. You willin' to give it a try?"

Kevin thought for a moment. He'd never had anyone care about him before. Vin was right, it would take some getting used to. But, he was willing to at least give it a try, for however long it might last. Kevin looked up, his wary eyes meeting Vin's soft ones. He nodded.

Vin returned his nod with one of his own. "That's good. Now, part of havin' a family ta' care about you is followin' the rules." He chuckled at Kevin's sudden frown of apprehension. "It ain't that bad. They're pretty simple – you do as you're told, and you be honest and respectful. And, for now until you get used to the town and all, you're to be me or one of the other boys at all times. If'n you wanna go anywhere, you're to ask permission first. Think you can follow those rules?"

Kevin considered the tracker for a moment before nodding. "Yeah, I suppose so."

Vin shook his head gently. He supposed he'd need to start correcting Kevin now. "The correct answer is 'yes, sir.'"

Kevin frowned. However gentle the admonition might have been, it still stung a little. "Yes, sir," he dutifully repeated.

"Good. I hope you can," Vin stated. "'Cause if'n you break 'em you're gonna be punished. Do you understand?"

Kevin's eyes widened. He hadn't thought of that possibility. In his mind, he'd figured to still be able to do what he'd wanted without much consequence. The thought occurred to him that if he was smart, he figured it shouldn't be too hard to do what he wanted without getting caught. "Yes, sir," he responded. He nearly squirmed under the piercing look Vin gave him.

Vin was suspicious. Kevin had anwered a little too quickly for his liking. He suspected that something was going on that he wouldn't like. "I hope you do, son. 'Cause if'n you break the rules, you ain't gonna be sittin' to comfortable after I'm through with you."

Kevin swallowed heavily, hoping Vin hadn't seen his reaction. "Yes, sir."

Vin nodded. "Come on, then. I sent Sammy over ta' Potter's store ta' get you a change of clothes, an' she should be back by now. I talked ta' Nathan and he said I could take that wrappin' off your ribs long enough for you to take a bath. Let's head over ta' the bathhouse and get you cleaned up."

Kevin turned pleading eyes up at Vin. "Do I gotta?"

Vin laughed at the earnest expression on the boy's face. He remembered hating to take a bath at that age, too. "Yeah, you gotta. You're covered in dirt, and Mrs. Patterson ain't gonna let you sit down at her table like that. 'Sides, you don't wanna get your bed all dirty tonight when you go 'ta bed, do you?"

Several seconds passed before Kevin responded, "I guess."

Vin stood and pulled the boy to his feet. With a hand on his shoulder, Vin steered him toward the door. "Come on, a bath never killed anyone."

* * * * * *

Later that night, after Kevin had been settled into bed, Vin found himself sitting on the front porch of the boarding house. He was contemplating the night sky and thinking about the events that had happened that day. The tracker looked up as the door opened and Chris stepped out onto the porch. He smiled when he noticed the black-clad gunman carrying a bottle of whiskey and two shot glasses. It hadn't been that long since he'd made the same gesture to Chris. Chris sat down beside Vin and, without saying a word, poured whiskey into the glasses. He passed one to Vin.

The two men sat in silent companionship for several minutes before Vin spoke. "I went to the reservation to visit Chanu."

Chris nodded. He wasn't surprised as Vin often visited the reservation when he needed to get out of town for a while.

"While I was there, Ko-Je came to see me. Said he'd had a vision about me – I'd be tested soon. He said that if I listened to my heart, everything would be as it should." Vin gave a short laugh and took a sip of his whiskey. "I asked what my test would be. He just looked at me and said if he told me, then it wouldn't be much of a test. He'd only say that it would be happening soon." Several minutes of silence passed before Vin continued. "I wonder if he was talkin' about Kevin."

Chris nodded. "Could be. I don't know what that old man had in mind, but for what's its worth, I think you made the right decision today."

It was Vin's turn to nod. "I hope so, Cowboy. 'Specially since I don't know a damn thing about raisin' a kid."

"What makes you think you're in this by yourself?" Chris asked, turning in his seat to look at his friend. "You know all of us are behind you on this, just like all 'a you have my back where Sammy is concerned."

Vin saluted his friend with the shot glass and downed the last of the whiskey in a single swallow. "I know you've all got my back, but that don't make it any less scary."

Chris returned his friend's salute and downed his own whiskey. "Ain't that the truth."

While Vin and Chris were sitting out on the porch, Kevin was lying in his bed, thinking abouy all the changes in his life. When he left New York on the Orphan Train, he hadn't allowed himself to hope that someone would take him in. Then, when he left the Orphan Train in Ridge City out of fear of nobody wanting him, he'd only hoped to be able to make his way back to New York. He certainly hadn't expected what had happened.

Kevin rolled over onto his side and settled himself more comfortably on the pallet of quilts. His heart knew that he could trust these men who had become his new family, but his head was still telling him to be wary. He couldn't allow himself to become too comfortable as he expected to wake up one day and be told that Vin had changed his mind and was sending him back to the Orphan Train. As much as he wanted to stay here with these men, he supposed he was going to have to leave before that could happen.

* * * TBC * * *


	6. Chapter 6

**See chapter 1 for warnings and disclosures.**

**CHAPTER 6**

Two weeks had passed since Kevin had come to live in Four Corners. Vin was relieved that the boy seemed to be adapting to life in the frontier town. Kevin had spent quite a bit of time testing the tracker's resolve, but nothing he had done had merited more than a swat or two to his backside and a stern lecture. Chris had been quick to point out that Vin had better enjoy the peace while it lasted, because chances were good that Kevin's level of disobedience was likely to increase. The gunman was sure the boy would do something to put Vin's resolve to the test. The other peacekeepers had seconded Chris' warning.

Kevin's biggest test of Vin's resolve came one morning when both Vin and Chris were preparing to ride out with their charges. Vin was going to take Kevin out to Nettie's. The woman had sent word through Casey that she expected Vin to bring Kevin out to meet her. Chris and Sammy were riding out to his property outside Eagle Bend. While Vin anticipated he and Kevin would be back in Four Corners that night, Chris and Sammy would be camping for a few days.

Vin, Chris, and Sammy were in the livery stable preparing the horses for their trips. Kevin had been left in J.D.'s care until it was time to leave. The young boy had grown close to the greenhorn, much to J.D.'s delight. The peacekeepers assumed the attachment was due in large part to the fact that they were both from back east. And it didn't help matters any that J.D. was more likely to let Kevin get away with things that the other peacekeepers would have called him on.

The tracker looked up from saddling his horse as J.D. came running into the stable. The greenhorn skidded to a stop and had to take a minute to catch his breath before he spoke. "He's gone, Vin."

"Whatta you mean he's gone?" Vin demanded. He moved out of the stall and into the aisle of the stable. "Who's gone?"

"Kevin." J.D. said, still breathing heavily. "I can't find him anywhere."

Chris' moved out of the stall where he had been preparing his own horse and came to stand beside the two other men. "What happened?"

"I took Kevin with me when I went into the General Store to check on some dime novels I'd ordered." J.D. took off his hat and ran his hand through his hair. Putting his hat back on, he continued. "After talkin' to Mrs. Potter for a few minutes, I turned around and Kevin was gone. Mrs. Potter said she'd seen him step outside and stand next to a wagon that was parked by the porch in front of her store."

Vin and Chris shared a look that silently communicated volumes.

"Go on," Chris directed.

"Well, I went out on the porch and looked for him, but he wasn't there. I looked everywhere, but I can't find him." J.D. looked over at Vin. "You don't think he ran off do you?"

Chris cursed. "I think he wanted to find out if he could do somethin' bad enough that Vin'd send him away."

"I'd never send him away, no matter what he's done." Vin responded. The temper flashing in his eyes was the only emotion he showed. "You know that, Chris."

Chris nodded. "Yeah, I know that, Vin. But, Kevin's got to find that out for himself." He glanced over to the stall where Sammy was standing with her horse. He called her over and turned back to Vin. "You go talk to Mrs. Potter, find out what she knows, and see if you cain't find the tracks of that wagon. I'd bet Kevin's hiding in the bed of it, and whoever owns it doesn't even know he's there." Turning to J.D., the gunman continued issuing orders. "Go round up the others. Even if Vin can find those wagon tracks, it probably ain't a bad idea for the rest 'a you to ride out in other directions lookin' for him."

"I though we were ridin' out ta' Eagle Bend?" Sammy demanded, not liking the turn of events.

"We'll go after I get back," Chris replied, giving the girl a hard look. "You go over to the boarding house and let Mrs. Patterson know what's going on. Tell her to sit on Kevin if he shows up before we get back." His face grew hard as he watched the mutinous expression that formed on Sammy's face.

Sammy was angry. She and Chris had been planning this trip ever since their talk in the parlor at the boarding house two weeks before. However, every time they got ready to leave, something would come up to prevent it. "It ain't fair. Vin and the others can go lookin' for the kid. Why do you have ta go, too?"

Chris took a menacing step toward Sammy. If he didn't know any better, the girl was about to throw a temper tantrum, and he sure as hell wasn't going to let her get away with it. He grabbed Sammy by the arm and leaned down until his face was only inches away from hers. When he spoke, there was no mistaking the barely controlled anger in his voice. "You'd better lose this attitude, little girl, and you'd best lose it fast or I'm gonna blister your ass. Do you understand me?"

Sammy returned Chris' angry glare with one of her own. At first, she had been glad when Kevin had moved into the boarding house with Vin. But, over the ensuing two weeks, she began feeling increasingly resentful. She couldn't explain it, but she felt like her wants and needs had been pushed aside for Kevin's, even by Chris.

Chris let out a growl of frustration and straightened. Turning Sammy sideways, he landed half a dozen hard swats to her denim-clad backside. When he turned her back to face him, he clearly saw the look of resentment on her face coupled with the tears forming in her eyes. He hardened his resolve and demanded, "I asked you a question, and I expect an answer."

Know that this was not a battle she could win, Sammy gave in and tried to keep the resentment out of her voice as she responded, "yes, sir."

Chris nodded. "I'm helpin' Vin 'cause that's what families do. This doesn't mean our trip has been canceled. It's just been postponed a while. Now, get over to the boarding house and do what I told you."

With a searing look in Vin's direction, Sammy stalked out of the stable toward the direction of the boarding house.

Vin whistled low under his breath. "Gettin' a mite tetchy ain't she?" He turned to look at Chris. "You don't have to come with me, you know."

Chris shook his head. "Yeah, I do, Cowboy." _If for no other reason than to help you deal with Kevin_, he thought. He moved to watch Sammy making her way over to the boarding house. "I don't know what's gotten inta' that girl. She's actin' like she's jealous 'a Kevin, but she don't have any cause to be." Snapping out of his train of thought, Chris turned back to Vin and J.D. "Let's get moving."

Less than an hour later, Vin had spoken with Mrs. Potter and was more convinced than ever that Kevin had hidden in the back of the wagon that had been parked outside her store. He located the tracks and thought he would be able to follow them. The seven peacekeepers were gathered at the barn receiving their last minute instructions from Chris. They then rode out, Vin and Chris following the wagon tracks, and the others spread out in different directions.

The gunman and the tracker rode in silence for several minutes before Vin finally spoke. "You think there's any truth ta what you said earlier, about Kevin needin' to make sure I won't send 'im away?"

Chris sighed. "Don't know, but it makes sense to me. We can try talkin' to him 'til we're blue in th' face about how you ain't gonna send him away, no matter what happens. He's ain't never had anyplace or anyone who accepted him unconditionally, so I guess he's gotta figure it out for himself." Chris studied his friend for a moment before continuing. "Whatta you gonna do when we find him?" He knew exactly what he would do, but wasn't sure that was the approach Vin would take or if it was even the right approach.

"Don't rightly know," Vin replied. "I ain't thought past findin' him. Suppose I'm gonna have to tan his hide, but I don't really want ta do it."

Chris nodded in understanding. In his opinion, the hardest part about being a parent, regardless of whether the child you cared for was your own flesh and blood or one you'd taken into your heart, was imposing discipline. "That's what I'd do. But, make sure he understands why you're doin' it. You don't what him thinkin' you're doin' it just 'cause he made you angry."

Vin nodded, "yeah, I figured that."

The two men rode for a couple of hours, stopping occasionally for Vin to verify that they were still following the wagon tracks. Finally, they spotted the wagon. It was a buckboard with a tarp covering the things stored in its bed. From a distance, it appeared that a man and woman were sitting on the single bench seat. As they drew closer, they realized the man and woman were middle aged.

Vin rode up to the wagon and spoke with the couple. Chris hung back a bit. He wasn't expecting any trouble, but he had learned the hard way to always be prepared for the unexpected. The man pulled the wagon to a stop, and Chris stopped as well, waiting just past the tailgate. He listened as Vin spoke to the couple.

"Howdy, my name's Vin Tanner and that's Chris Larabee," he said, indicating Chris with a nod of his head. Cautiously, the man and woman turned to look at Chris. He nodded in greeting.

"I'm Virgil Sykes, and this is my wife, Mildred. What can I do for you gentlemen today." He hoped neither men noticed him reaching along the back of the seat for the gun he had secured there.

Vin did notice the man's furtive attempt to retrieve his gun and was quick to reassure them that he and Chris posed no danger. "We're lookin' for a young boy who disappeared from Four Corners this mornin'. He was last seen around your wagon."

Virgil stiffened. "You think we took him?"

Vin shook his head. "I ain't sayin' that at all. Fact is, he's my ward and has only been livin' with me a couple 'a weeks. I suspect he's decided to hide in your wagon to see what'd happen."

As Chris listened to the conversation between the two men, he noticed movement under the tarp. "Kevin Tanner, you get your little butt out here, right now," he demanded, the note of command clear in his voice.

The couple turned around and watched as a corner of the tarp lifted and a young boy appeared. They looked at each other in surprise, and Mildred turned to Vin. "We had no idea he was even back there."

Vin nodded. "That's alright, ma'am. Never thought you did, and I suspect he planned it that way." He nudged his horse forward until he was beside the bed of the wagon. Reaching over, he lifted Kevin out and settled the boy in front of him on the saddle. He moved back so that they were again in front of the wagon, facing Virgil and Mildred. "Kevin, I think you owe these folks an apology."

Kevin glanced up at Vin's serious face and over at the hard expression on Chris' face. He knew he would probably regret his decision, but he stubbornly remained silent, refusing to give the apology.

Vin leaned down so that his mouth was next to Kevin's ear and spoke so quietly that only the boy heard his words. "You're gonna apologize right now, or these nice folk are gonna see you get your backside blistered. What's it gonna be?"

Kevin quickly made up his mind to obey. The few swats he'd received had hurt, and he really had no desire to learn what it felt like to get his backside blistered. "I'm sorry I hid in your wagon," he said to the couple.

Vin offered an apology of his own for the inconvenience that had been caused. Touching his fingers to the brim of his hat, he rode off to join Chris.

Chris wasted no time in letting Kevin know his thoughts about the boy's behavior. "I hope you know you're in big trouble now, son. You coulda gotten your self killed pullin' a stunt like that."

* * * * * * *

Sammy sat in her room sulking. She had delivered Chris' message to Mrs. Patterson and had to quickly leave the room before she said something nasty about the proprietress' show of concern. It seemed to her that no one was concerned about her, only about what was happening with Kevin.

As she sat and sulked, an idea came to her. She'd never told Chris about the money she had stashed near the Slater gang's hide out. Somehow, she'd figured Chris wouldn't have been too willing to let her go retrieve it, considering she'd stolen the money from one of the gang members while he was passed out drunk. Now would be the perfect time to go get it. That way, if things didn't improve, she could light out and use the money to start over somewhere. The very thought of that had Sammy's stomach clinching, but she quickly tamped down the feelings.

Before she could gather her things and leave, however, a knock sounded at her bedroom door. She ignored the knock and was surprised when Casey opened the door and walked into the room. As far as Sammy had known, Casey hadn't been planning to come into town that day. "Whatta you doin' here?"

Casey flinched at the abrupt greeting. "Aunt Nettie was worried when Vin didn't show up when he was supposed ta and sent me into town to find out what's going on." She moved sit down on Sammy's bed. As she did, she spotted the saddlebag Sammy had placed there. Sammy had unpacked it when she returned to the boarding house, and had been in the process of repacking it when Casey came in. "You think Kevin'll be okay?" She had met the boy when she had come into town to spend time with both J.D. and Sammy and had liked him. She'd also felt a bit sorry for him, given how he'd ended up in Four Corners. But, she also knew he'd found a good home with Vin and the other peacekeepers.

Sammy threw the shirt she was holding across the room. "Kevin, Kevin, Kevin. I'm so sick of that name. It's all I ever hear."

Casey was surprised. She would have never expected Sammy to react like this. Casey couldn't recall Sammy ever having acted jealous around Kevin. Every time she had seen the two of them together, Sammy had been kind to the boy. Casey needed to be getting back to the ranch, but she also felt like she needed to stay here and help her friend. "What's going on?"

Sammy picked the shirt up from where it had landed, folded it and laid it on top of the dresser. She then sat down on the bed beside Casey. "I'm sorry. I don't know what's gotten into me." She sighed heavily. "I guess I'm just mad because Chris postponed our trip again so he could ride out with Vin and look for Kevin."

Casey put her arm around her friend's shoulders and studied her closely. "Promise me you won't do anything foolish."

Sammy returned Casey's one-arm hug. "I promise." She felt a little twinge of guilt about her promise, but she reasoned that she hadn't really just lied to her friend. After all, she didn't consider what she was about to do foolish, just expedient.

The two friends continued to talk for a few minutes before Casey left to return to the ranch. Sammy finished packing her saddlebags and snuck down to the kitchen to grab a few left over biscuits from breakfast. In her estimation, if she left within the hour, she should have a good five or six hours of traveling time before it got dark. The Slater's hideout was only about a three hour ride, so she should be able to get there and make it back to Four Corners before it got too dark to ride.

Later, as she saddled her horse and rode out of the livery stable, she ignored the voices in the back of her head warning her against what she was doing. She was determined that she would do what she wanted, and didn't allow herself to think about what Chris Larabee's reaction would be when he returned to town and found her missing.

* * * *TBC* * * *

**Author's note: For some reason, this story isn't flowing as easily as my others have. I probably rewrote the beginning section of this chapter four or five times until I liked what I put down. Between that and my commitment to a local musical group that begins this week, my next update may be delayed a bit. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: This chapter came to me a lot easier than the last one did. When I came upstairs this afternoon to avoid watching the University of Kentucky lose to the University of Tennessee (men's college basketball), I had intended on just getting a few ideas outlined then coming back to it later. However, once I started typing the words just seemed to flow and I couldn't stop until I got everything down. **

**WARNING: This chapter contains the spanking of a child. If you don't like, don't read it. **

**CHAPTER 7**

The small group of riders pulled up in front of the jail. Chris quickly dismounted and tied his horse to the hitching rail. He was planning to make quick stops in the jail and the salon to see if the other peacekeepers had returned, then go in search of Sammy. There were a couple of hours of daylight left. He figured that if they left soon they would be able to get a good hour of riding in before they had to make camp. In his mind, going ahead and leaving that evening instead of in the morning would help make up for having to once again postpone the trip.

Vin followed suit and tied his horse up beside Chris'. He stretched his back and moved to lift Kevin out of the saddle. Neither the men nor the boy had said much on the way back to town. Vin was still trying to tamp down his anger at what the boy had done, and Kevin was worrying about what Vin was going to do with him. He was fully expecting Vin to tell him to leave and never come back.

At the sound of footsteps on the porch in front of the jailhouse Chris turned from pulling his saddle bags from his horse. He watched as Judge Travis stepped out onto the porch.

"Where have you two been?" the older man asked. His eyes widened slightly when he spotted Kevin standing in front of Vin.

Chris gave the judge a hard smile and inclined his head toward Kevin and Vin. "Out retrievin' a runway boy."

"That so?" Judge Travis was curious. When he had arrived in town to bring Billy home from his visit, Mary had informed him of the latest news of the town – including the fact that Vin had taken in a young boy who had run away from the Orphan Train. He'd had to admit, that news had definitely surprised him. He had always pegged Vin as a bit of a loner, especially with that bounty still on his head.

Kevin took a step closer to Vin. He wasn't sure who the older man was, and he wasn't sure what to make of him. Vin sensed Kevin's uncertainty and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Judge, this here is Kevin. Kevin, this is a friend of mine, Judge Travis."

Judge Travis stepped down off the porch to stand in front of Kevin. He appraised the boy. "Am I to assume that you are the runaway boy these gentlemen went to retrieve?"

Kevin shrank closer to Vin, but the tracker only nudge his shoulder. "Man asked you a question. You need to answer him."

The boy figured he was already in enough trouble, so he simply nodded and said, "yes, sir."

Judge Travis nodded. He considered Vin more than capable of handling the issue. Deciding a change of topic was in order, he turned to Chris. "I haven't seen Buck or J.D., but the others are in the saloon."

Chris nodded. Considering what the judge's presence in town usually meant, the gunfighter cautiously asked. "What brings you to Four Corners? Is there something you need us for?"

Judge Travis shook his head and chuckled. "Nothing that I know of. I brought Billy back. I'm heading to Silver Springs, so I thought I'd ride with him this far. I don't get to spend nearly enough time with my grandson now that he's moved back here."

The three men chatted for a moment or two more before Vin excused himself and Kevin to go over to the boarding house, stating simply that they had unfinished business they had to take care of.

Judge Travis watched as the man and boy walked off. "So, what was that all about?"

Chris sighed and moved to lean against the porch railing. "Did Mary tell you anything about how Kevin came to be here?"

Judge Travis nodded. "She told me Kevin ran away from the Orphan Train in Ridge City and turned up in Vin's camp, and that Vin has taken him in."

It was Chris' turn to nod. "From what the boy has told us, he's spent most of his life living on the streets in New York City. Seems he never knew his pa, and his ma died a few years ago. Since then, he ain't had anybody to take care of him. He said a lady from some charity convinced him he'd be able to get food and have a place to stay if he went with her. Only, he ended up on the Orphan Train headed out here. He was convinced nobody'd want him and the Orphan Train people would do something to make him disappear, so he ran. Anyway, I get the feelin' he's afraid Vin'll send 'im away. None of us said much on the trip back, but my gut tells me he ran so he could find out what Vin's gonna do with him."

Judge Travis remained silent as he pulled a cheroot and match from the inside breast pocket of his jacket. He'd heard similar stories before, and not all of them had had happy endings. "What is Vin gonna do?"

Chris smiled. "I'd say he's gonna convince Kevin that he ain't goin' anywhere any time soon. It's probably a sure bet that when he's done convincin' Kevin 'a that, the boy ain't gonna be sittin' too comfortably for a while."

Judge Travis smiled and nodded in approval.

Chris glanced up at the sky and gauged the position of the sun. He decided he needed to find Sammy. They needed to ride out soon, or their trip would have to wait until morning. "You seen Sammy since you got inta' town?"

"I haven't seen her."

While Chris was taking his leave from Judge Travis and preparing to go in search of Sammy, Vin escorted Kevin into their room at the boarding house. The way the boy dragged his feet made Vin think of a man on his way to the gallows. They entered the room, and Vin gestured toward the larger bed. "Have a seat, son."

Kevin swallowed hard, trying to hide his fear. He moved to sit on the side of the bed and looked up at Vin, who was leaning against the closed door with this arms crossed over this chest. They remained that way in tense silence for a moment until Vin removed his hat and buckskin jacket and tossed them on the dresser. His penetrating gaze studying the boy, Vin sat beside him on the bed.

"You wanna tell me what the hell you was thinkin' hidin' in that wagon like that?" he demanded. He growled in frustration when Kevin simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, I's got a pretty good idea what you was thinkin', so how 'bout I just say it for you. I think you're still of the opinion that I'm gonna send you away." Kevin's eyes widened in surprise, and Vin's answering grin came and went so quickly that most people would have missed it. _Right on target_, he thought. "Well, you'd be wrong on that." Vin cupped Kevin's chin in his large, callused hand and tilted it up so he could look directly into the boy's eyes. "There ain't anything you can do that'd cause me to send you away." A thought suddenly occurred to Vin, and he continued. "Now there might come a time or two when I've gotta leave you wit' one of the guys while I ride out. But, I ain't abandonin' you. You're stuck with me."

Vin released the boy's chin and sat, watching him as Kevin stared down at his feet. Several seconds of silence passed until Kevin spoke. "But you were taking me out to Miss Nettie's."

Vin sighed, suddenly understanding what had triggered Kevin's need to run. "I weren't takin' you out there ta' leave you. I was takin' you out there so's you could meet each other."

When Kevin continued to study his feet, Vin simply said. "Kevin, look at me." He waited until the boy's eyes met his. "Miss Nettie is like family to me. Just like Chris, Sammy, and the other guys are family. She wanted to meet you, and I wanted you to meet her." He paused and sighed. "Just 'cause I decide to take you somewhere don't mean I'm gonna leave you there. I don't know how else I can say this to convince you – you ain't goin' nowhere. You're here ta' stay."

Kevin nodded, trying unsuccessfully to blink back the tears that formed in his eyes. He wanted the comfort of a hug, but he didn't understand the feeling. Nor did he know how to ask for one. Vin seemed to sense what was going on inside Kevin. He reached over and pulled the boy onto his lap, cradling him in his arms. They sat that way for several minutes before Kevin spoke.

"I'm sorry I hid in the wagon." He couldn't give voice to his reasons for having done it, at least not yet.

Vin tightened his hold on Kevin in one final hug. He then shifted the boy to stand in front of him. The expression on the tracker's face was serious as his gaze met Kevin's. "I know you are, son. But, you had us all worried." He ignored the confused look on the boy's face and continued. "You knew you were supposed to stay with J.D., didn't you?"

Kevin nodded.

"I need to hear your answer, Kevin."

Kevin swallowed hard before replying, "yes, sir."

"But you left his side anyway."

"Yes, sir." Kevin's response was barely audible.

"And you also knew it was dangerous for you to hide in the back of that wagon."

Again, Kevin looked confused. He hadn't thought of what he had done as dangerous, but as a means to leave before Vin could get rid of him. He'd wanted to leave on his own terms, not someone else's.

Vin reached out and grasped Kevin's small hands in his own. "You had no way 'a knowin' where that wagon was headin' or who it belonged ta'. You got lucky today, 'cause you very well coulda gotten yourself seriously hurt or killed. I couldn't bear it if something like that happened to you."

Kevin was surprised. He hadn't known Vin felt that way and couldn't stop his surprised, "really."

Vin pulled Kevin in for another hug. "Really." Keeping a grasp on the boy's shoulders, Vin pushed him back so he could look into his eyes again. He didn't want to have to do what came next, but he knew it had to be done. "Now, you know I've gotta punish you for what you did, don't you."

Kevin nodded.

Sighing, Vin pulled the boy facedown over his lap. "Tell me why you're getting' this spankin'."

Kevin gulped. He was scared – not of Vin, but of the punishment he was about to receive. In the back of his mind, he almost wished Vin would have sent him away instead. The swats he had received had hurt, and he was about to find out what a real spanking felt like. "'Cause I didn't stay with J.D. like I was supposed to."

"What else?" Vin asked.

"I hid in a wagon and coulda got hurt."

Vin smiled. A feeling of pride for this child welled up in his chest. "Good boy. Now, I want you to understand that I ain't mad at you. Not anymore. That ain't why you're getting' this lickin'. I'm doin' this to make sure you stop and think next time 'fore you do something else foolish. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

The first swat hadn't even fallen, and Kevin was already in tears. He didn't understand why he was so upset at having disappointed Vin. His voice was tear-filled when he answered, "yes, sir."

"Good." Vin took a deep breath. "I suppose we'd best get this over with." He landed a hard swat to the boy's upturned backside. Kevin flinched, but remained silent. However, it didn't take very many more swats before he was crying out. A minute or so later, as more and more punishing swats landed on his bottom he was promising to be a good boy and to never do anything foolish again in his life. Vin doubted the boy would be able to keep that promise and had no intention of holding him to it.

Finally, when he sensed the boy had had enough, Vin pulled Kevin up so that the boy sat on his lap. Vin rubbed the boy's back as he cried into the tracker's shirt. Once Kevin had cried himself out, Vin wrapped his arms around him and rested his chin on top of the boy's head. "I meant what I said before. I ain't mad at you. You've been punished and ever'thing's forgiven. I don't like haven' ta do that, but I will if'n you ever do anything like that again." He felt Kevin nod his head and smiled. "It's past supper time, you wanna go downstairs and see if Mrs. Patterson'll fix you something to eat?"

Kevin didn't relish the thought of sitting down on one of the hard kitchen chairs, but the sudden growling in his stomach announced that he was hungry. He sat up and used his shirt sleeve to wipe at the tears that still wet his cheeks. "I could eat."

"You could, huh? Well, let's go see what we can scare up." With his hand on the boy's shoulder, Vin guided him out of the room and into the kitchen.

Once the boy had been settled at the kitchen table with a sandwich and glass of milk, Vin stepped out onto the porch. As he sat down in one of the porch rockers, the thought occurred to him that it would be dark in about an hour. He wondered briefly whether Chris and Sammy had set out yet and was surprised when the black-clad gunman stepped onto the porch.

"Ever'thing go alright?" Chris asked, leaning against one of the support posts.

Vin smiled and nodded. "Don't think he's gonna try runnin' off again." He indicated the inside of the boarding house with a nod of his head. "He's in the kitchen eatin' supper. When I left, Mrs. Patterson was fussin' over him like a mother hen." Vin smiled at the memory of the slightly distressed look that had been on the boy's face when he'd left the room. However, Vin quickly sobered when he took a look at Chris' face. "What's wrong, cowboy?"

Chris stood straight. "Sammy's missing now. Nobody's seen her and her horse is gone from the livery stable. I ran inta' Mary while I was lookin' for Sammy, and she said she saw her at the livery 'bout an hour after we left. Said she didn't think anything of it. She figured Sammy was headin' out to Nettie's or something."

"You don't think that's where she's gone." It was more of a statement than a question as Vin easily read his friend's thoughts. "You got any idea where she might 'a ridden off to?"

Chris shook his head. "I hate to ask you to do it so soon after havin' to deal with Kevin, but would you be willing to track 'er for me."

Vin stood and put his hand on Chris' shoulder. "You don't even need to ask. I'll go see if'n Nathan can stay with Kevin 'til I get back and then have a talk with the boy, explain to him what's goin' on. You go get the horses ready."

"What's goin' on?" Both men turned at the sound of the deep voice behind them. Nathan was sanding at the base of the porch steps. "I came by to check on Kevin, see if he's alright after his adventure." He shared a look with Chris and Vin. "I couldn't help but overhear what you was sayin'."

Vin nodded at Chris, who turned to leave. "Kevin's fine, except for a sore backside. He's in the kitchen eatin' supper. Seems Sammy has decided to pull a disappearin' act of her own. Could you stay with Kevin 'til I get back? I'm gonna help Chris track her down."

"'A course I'll stay with him," the dark skinned healer responded. "Let's go let him know what's happenin'."

When the two men entered the kitchen, Kevin had polished off his sandwich and had started on a huge piece of chocolate cake. Neither man missed the small pillow that cushioned the boy's backside from the wooden seat of his chair. Vin pulled a chair out from the table and sat down. He waited until Kevin looked up from his plate to speak.

"I'm gonna have to ride out for awhile. Sammy left without tellin' anyone where she was going, and I'm going to help Chris find her. Nathan's gonna stay here with you until I get back."

Kevin swallowed the bite of cake that was in his mouth. Vin's warning about what could have happened to him was still fresh in his memory. "She gonna be okay?"

Vin smiled reassuringly. "Yeah, I'm sure she just rode out to Miss Nettie's and forgot to tell anyone she was goin'." Vin somehow doubted that was the case, but he didn't want Kevin to worry. "Chris and I are gonna go look for her. But, since it's gonna be dark soon, we might not be back until sometime tomorrow." Vin shared a look with Nathan, who nodded his understanding. "I'm sure it ain't anything to worry about. Like I said, Nathan'll stay with you until I get back. You do what he tells you, okay?"

Kevin nodded, his worry about Sammy now clear on his face.

"Good boy. Now give me a hug, so's I can get goin." Vin's heart soared when Kevin slipped out of his chair and willing wrapped his arm's around Vin's neck. He gently squeezed the boy and set him back on his feet.

Leaving the kitchen, Vin quickly made his way over to the livery stable. Chris was finishing up the preparations with their horses. Vin went straight to the stall where Sammy's horse was normally kept. He studied the hoof prints in the stall and followed them out of the stable. Chris watched as Vin walked slowly across the stable yard toward the road, pausing occasionally to stoop and study something on the ground. To him, it seemed an eternity before Vin turned and walked back to where he stood with the horses.

Taking the reins of his horse from Chris, Vin vaulted into the saddle. He waited until Chris had also mounted before saying, "she ain't headed to Nettie's. In fact, she's headed in the opposite direction."

Chris cursed viciously and nodded. "Let's go."

* * * * TBC * * * *


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay in posting this. Work has been crazy and community orchestra rehearsals have eaten into my writing time. It didn't help matters any that I kept considering and rejecting different scenarios for how this section was to play out. Because this chapter was becoming so long, I decided to break it up into two parts. Hopefully, I'll be able to post the next part soon.**

**See Chapter One for warnings and disclosures. **

**CHAPTER 8**

Sammy sighed as she recapped her canteen and looped its cord over the horn of her saddle. She had pulled her horse to a stop in a small glade near the Slater hideout. After dismounting, she led the mare over to the creek so the animal could drink. While waiting for the mare to quench her thirst, Sammy glanced up at the position of the sun. The trip had taken longer than she had planned.

When Sammy had left Four Corners, her intentions were to leave the town behind forever. She would retrieve her money and use it to start a new life elsewhere. However, during the trip her temper had cooled, and she rethought her decision. More than once she had started to turn around and head back to town, to hopefully arrive before Chris Larabee returned to find her missing. Since this was probably the only opportunity she would have to do what she planned, Sammy decided to carry on and face the consequences when she returned. She had no doubt about what those consequences would be, and her backside tingled at the thought.

After removing the saddle and hobbling the mare so she wouldn't wander, Sammy set out on foot for the cave where the money was hidden. It would be a bit of a walk, but she figured it was safer to approach the area on foot rather than on horseback. There was less chance she would be spotted if anyone was at the hideout.

She breathed a sigh of relief when she reached the cave without incident. Having approached it from the side away from the hideout, she had no idea if anyone had taken over the small group of buildings and really didn't care to find out. Sammy cautiously approached the cave entrance, her senses alert for any indication that she might not be alone. Finding nothing to worry her, she lowered her saddle bags to the ground and, picking up a torch she had made, lit it with one of the matches she had taken from Mrs. Patterson's kitchen. Sammy stepped into the mouth of the cave and paused to allow her eyes to adjust to the dim light.

Seeing that nothing had changed since she had last been in the cave, she carefully made her way to a rock ledge on the far wall. Standing on a small boulder, she reached as far back on the ledge as she could. Feeling around, she finally found the canvas sack she was looking for. She managed to catch a corner of the sack and pulled it forward until she could lift it off the ledge. Stepping down off the boulder, she returned to the mouth of the cave. Once there she extinguished the torch and tossed it into a corner of the entrance. She then opened the sack and confirmed that what she held in her hands was the bundle of money she had come to retrieve.

Rewrapping the bundle in the canvas sack, she placed it in her saddle bags. Only then did she turn to look at the mound of rocks a short distance away. She swallowed hard. It was time to face the other reason she had decided not to turn back and return to town.

She crouched beside the mound of rocks and picked at a few stray leaves that had settled there. "Daddy, they're dead. The men who killed Mama have been brought to justice. I helped make it happen, but I don't know if it was worth it." Sammy stared off into space for a moment, gathering her thoughts. She really hadn't thought past getting there, so she didn't have any idea what she wanted to say to her father. "Why did you have to do it, Daddy? All you did was leave me alone. It was bad enough that we lost Mama, but you had to go and get yourself killed, too."

Sammy paused again, willing herself not to cry. "After Jed and Bart were killed, I thought I'd feel better. But, I don't." She thought about what Josiah had said to her and decided she would let it all out. "I'm still angry. But, I ain't angry at them. I'm angry at you, Daddy. You could have left it up to the law to take care of this, but you didn't. You just had to do it yourself, and all you accomplished was getting yourself killed. I almost got killed, too. And now I'm living with strangers."

She sighed heavily. "Okay, so they are starting to become family, and they're good men. But, they aren't you and Mama. We couldn't do anything about Mama being gone, but you had a choice. You chose revenge over me. I don't know if I'll ever be able to forgive you for that." _Finally¸ _she thought. It felt like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She hadn't even realized that was what she was feeling until it came out of her mouth. "I love you, Daddy, and I miss you. But, I don't know if I will ever be able to forgive you." With that she stood, gathered her saddle bags, and started the long walk back to her horse.

As Sammy saddled her horse and prepared to leave, she once again looked up to gauge the position of the sun. _Damn_, she thought. She wouldn't be able to get back to Four Corners before it turned dark. She was going to have to make camp for the night. Mounting her horse, she rode out. She wanted to get as close to town as she could before having to stop for the night. As she rode, she tried to think of a good reason she could give to Chris for riding out the way she had.

* * * * * *

"Got any idea where she might be headin'" Vin asked as he mounted his horse. He and Chris had been riding for close to an hour. They had stopped so the tracker could confirm that they were still following Sammy's trail.

"Haven't the foggiest," Chris replied. As he often did when he was thinking, Chris removed his hat and ran his hand through his dark blonde hair. He replaced his hat and watched his friend mount his horse. "I do have a notion as to why she took off, though." He had been thinking on that very subject since they had started out in search of Sammy, and had finally reached a conclusion.

"Yeah, what's that?" Vin was curious.

The two men nudged their horses forward and started riding again. They wanted to ride as far as they could before dark, but they were going to have to make camp soon. Vin knew that the thought of having to camp for the night while Sammy was still unaccounted for grated on Chris, but they wouldn't have any choice. It was just too dangerous to ride in the dark.

"I'm thinkin' it's got somethin' to with Kevin," the black-clad gunman replied.

"Kevin?" That was the last thing Vin had expected Chris to say.

Chris nodded. "Think about it. This is something Sammy woulda' pulled when she first came ta' town."

Vin nodded. "Yeah, but what's that gotta do with Kevin?"

"Well, she'd been the center of attention until he showed up. Ever'body'd been goin' outta their way to help her adjust to her new life. I think she was finally startin' to feel comfortable. I know I was startin' to see some improvement in her attitude, even before she talked to Josiah."

Vin scoffed in disbelief.

" It was subtle, but it was there. Then Kevin shows up and ever'body's attention turns to him. I think she was jealous of the attention he was getting' and 'cause she wasn't the center of attention any more."

Vin frowned. "She ain't got no cause to be feelin' jealous. I mean, she ain't bein' ignored."

Chris nodded. "I agree with you, Vin. Josiah'd probably say it's one a' those emotions she ain't quite come ta' grips with." He shook his head. Sometimes the former priest had the strangest notions.

"So whatta you gonna do, Cowboy?"

The smile that appeared on Chris' face was one that had caused more than one grown man to tremble in his boots. "Oh, I'm gonna make damn sure she regrets her decision to take off like she did."

"Cain't argue with you on that one, considerin' what I went through with Kevin today."

"Then I think we need to make that trip over to Eagle Bend. Part 'a what's eatin' at her could be the fact that it keeps gettin' postponed. And, it might do her some good for the two 'a us to spend some time together."

Vin nodded. "That might not be such a bad idea."

* * * * * * * * *

Sammy rode quickly, wanting to get as close to Four Corners as she could before having to stop for the night. She now had no doubt that Chris would return to town before she did. She also suspected that he had enlisted Vin's help and was already out looking for her.

As dusk started to fall, she began looking for a place to make camp. When she heard the sound of horses approaching she pulled her horse to a stop, cursing when she recognized the two riders. Delaying the inevitable, she waited for them to draw closer.

"Hi Vin, Chris," she said when the two men drew their horses to a stop only a few feet away.

Chris ignored her greeting and, dismounting his horse, moved to pull her down until she stood in front of him. Vin also dismounted and, gathering up the reins to all three animals, led them off the road. He figured here was as good a place as any to make camp.

As Vin led the horses away and began setting up camp, Chris eyed Sammy, looking for any sign of injury. Seeing none, he turned her sideways and landed three hard swats to her denim-clad backside.

Turning to look at Chris, her eyes tearing from the sting of those three swats, Sammy simply said, "I'm sorry."

Chris nodded. He was still too angry with the girl to do anything more than tell her to take care of her horse then find a seat. The look he gave her promised dire retribution should she disobey him. Moving to take care of his own horse, he watched as Sammy carried out his instructions. His eyes narrowed when, instead of leaving her saddle bags with the rest of her tack, she carried them with her as she sat down beside the area where Vin was setting up camp. He got the distinct impression that she didn't want to let whatever was in those bags out of her sight.

Vin looked up as Sammy sat down beside the fire he was preparing, but he didn't say anything. She shifted uncomfortably under the tracker's assessing gaze. Finally, hoping to break some of the tension, she spoke. "Is Kevin okay?"

"He's fine. We found him hidin' in the back of a wagon. He's back in town with Nathan." Vin lit the fire and sat back on his haunches. "You got a reason for ridin' out the way you did?"

"I'd like to hear the answer to that myself," Chris said as he approached. He handed a bag containing cookware and a couple cans of beans to Vin.

Sammy shrugged. She had no intention of telling Chris about the money that she had gone to retrieve. She wasn't even sure she wanted to tell him about the one-sided conversation she'd had with her father. "I had some stuff to take care of." She could feel Chris' angry gaze focused on her as she reached for her saddle bags. Being careful not to expose the canvas sack containing the money, she pulled out the parcel containing the biscuits she had taken from the boarding house kitchen. "Here," she said, handing them to Vin. "I brought these along."

Vin accepted the parcel with a nod, unwrapping it to reveal the biscuits. He rewrapped them and set them beside the fire to warm while the beans cooked.

Chris wasn't going to be put off so easily. "You mind tellin' me what you had to take care of that was so important that you had to risk your life by runin' off without askin' permission or tellin' anyone where you were goin'?"

Sammy started to reply, but stopped when Chris held up his hand. "You might want to think carefully on the next words that come outta your mouth, 'cause if you say 'not particularly', I'm gonna tan your hide here and now before we even get to the discussion about this little adventure of yours."

She swallowed hard, as that was exactly how she had intended to answer Chris' question.

When Sammy remained silent, Chris pursed his lips and nodded. "Fine. This discussion'll wait until we get back to town in the morning." He crouched down so that he could look Sammy in the eyes. "But, I'm warnin' you right now, little girl, you'd best be prepared to answer my questions." The fact that he expected the truth remained unsaid.

Sammy looked away, unable to meet Chris' angry gaze. "Yes, sir."

Feeling the need to work off some of his anger, Chris went to hobble the horses so that they could graze on the abundant grass during the night and to move their tack closer to the fire. Sensing the gunman's barely controlled anger, Sammy drew her knees up to her chest. Wrapping her arms around her legs, she sat with her forehead resting on her bent knees.

Vin sat, studying the girl. When she glanced up in his direction he shook his head. "I hope for your sake you had a really good reason for doin' what you did. I don't think I've ever seen Chris that scared."

"Scared? Chris?" Sammy didn't bother to hide the surprise in her voice.

Having felt the same type of fear only that morning, Vin more than understood what was going through his friend's mind. "Yeah, scared. When he got back to town this afternoon an' found you gone, he didn't know what'd happened to you or where you'd gone. For all he knew, he was gonna find you layin' injured or dead somewhere." Vin paused to let his words sink in. "You just sit there and think on that awhile." Standing, he left Sammy sitting alone by the camp fire while he went to help Chris with the horses.

The tension was so thick around the camp that night that it could have been cut with a knife. It hadn't lessened any by the time the two men and the teenage girl rode into Four Corners early the next morning. Deciding it was probably best that Kevin didn't over hear the inevitable confrontation between Chris and Sammy, Vin broke away from the small group and rode directly to the boarding house. He planned to collect the boy from Nathan and ride out to Nettie's for the day.

He entered the boarding house to find Kevin and Nathan sitting at the kitchen table, eating breakfast. He crossed the room and sat down at the table, thanking Mrs. Patterson when she placed a plate of eggs and bacon in front of him.

"I take it you found Sammy?" Nathan asked, picking up his cup of coffee and taking a sip.

"Yeah, we found 'er last night right before it turned dark. We camped about five miles outta town." He paused to take a bite of his breakfast. "She wasn't willin' to talk, so I still don't know why she took off like that."

"Nothin' bad happened to her, did it?" Kevin asked. Vin's warning that he could have been hurt or killed running off the way he had the day before had run through his mind all night, and he was afraid something might have happened to Sammy.

"She's fine, kid." He reached over and ruffled the boy's hair. "From what I could tell there ain't a scratch on her." If Vin hadn't been sure Chris would thoroughly see to Sammy, he might have been tempted to add a few licks of his own for not only scaring Chris, but causing Kevin to worry. "You about finished with your breakfast?"

Kevin nodded, picking up his glass to finish off his milk.

"Come on then, let's head on out to Nettie's." Vin rose. He shared a look with Nathan, and the dark-skinned healer nodded understanding and agreement.

* * * TBC * * *


	9. Chapter 9

**See Chapter 1 for warnings and disclosures. This chapter contains the disciplinary spanking of a teenager. **

**CHAPTER 9**

Over at the livery stable, Chris was unsaddling and grooming his horse while watching Sammy do the same. From her actions, Chris suspected she was anxious to finish and leave the stable. His suspicions were confirmed when she tossed the curry brush onto a shelf outside the stall, grabbed her saddle bags, and turned to leave. _Whatever she's trying to hide is in those bags_, he thought.

"Just where do you think you're going, young lady?" he demanded.

"Um, to the bathhouse to get cleaned up and then over to the boarding house." Sammy hoped her voice didn't sound as shaky to him as it had to her.

"I don't think so." He pointed with the curry brush he held in his hand to a spot just outside the door to his horse's stall. "You're gonna stand right there, and, if you know what's good for you, you won't move a muscle." He didn't miss the glare she shot his way as she moved to obey his order, but chose to ignore it.

He took his time brushing down his horse, keeping one eye on Sammy as he did so. Chris wanted to keep the girl off balance and make her wonder exactly what was going to happen.

Chris' plan was working better than he could have known. The longer Sammy stood in front of the stall door under Chris' eagle eye, the more anxious she became. She didn't know how, but she couldn't shake the feeling that Chris knew that she was hiding the reason for her trip in her saddle bags. If she hadn't been absolutely certain he would be able to catch her before she reached the stable door, Sammy would have been tempted to make a run for it and try to hide the contents of the canvas sack before he could find it.

It seemed to take Chris forever to finish with his horse, but when he stepped out of the stall and secured the latch on the door, Sammy wished he'd taken a while longer. Deciding Vin had had plenty of time to get Kevin and be on their way to Nettie's ranch, Chris took a firm grip on Sammy's arm and led her to the boarding house. Once there, he hauled her straight up to her room.

"Sit," he ordered after closing the door. His stern gaze never left her as he removed his hat, jacket, and gun belt and laid them on the dresser. Sammy's heart leapt into her throat as he approached the bed where she was sitting and held out his hand. "Hand it over. Now," he ordered.

"Hand what over?"

"You don't wanna be gettin' smart with me right now, little girl. You know exactly what I'm talking about. Now, I'm gonna count to three and you'd better hand over whatever it is you've been trying to keep hidden in those bags."

Sammy didn't miss that he had left out the "or else" part of his threat. She had a pretty good idea of what the consequences would be if she didn't comply.

"One . . . two . . ."

Before Chris could say "three" Sammy opened her saddle bag, pulled out the canvas sack, and held it out to the black-clad gunman. She wouldn't have thought that the expression on his face could have gotten any harder, but she was wrong. She watched as the expression on Chris' face changed from anger to fury as he unwrapped the bundle of money. She was sure the heat from his glare alone was enough to set her on fire.

"You wanna tell me where you got this? And before you answer me, you'd best remember what I told you last night. I ain't in the mood for any 'a your sass."

Sammy swallowed hard. She couldn't see any way around having to tell Chris the truth. Anything else would just get her into more trouble than she was already in. She silently cursed her hot-headed tendency to act before she thought. Once again it had gotten her into serious trouble.

"I rode out to the Slater's hideout and retrieved it from where I'd hidden it in a cave." Sammy quickly dropped her gaze to the floor and flinched at Chris' vicious curse.

"Do I even want to know where you got it in the first place?"

"Probably not," she replied.

Chris nodded. The line of his mouth was grim as he rewrapped the bundle and tossed it onto the bed beside her. "Tell me anyway."

Sammy swallowed. She knew the demand had been coming, but she still wasn't that anxious to answer his question. Apparently, she hesitated too long because Chris took a step toward her.

"Give me a minute, already. I was just collectin' my thoughts." Sammy held up a hand as though to ward the angry gunman off when he took another menacing step in her direction. She didn't miss the fact that his hand had reached for the buckle of his belt as he moved. "Part of it was what was left of Daddy's part of the take from the last job he went on before he got shot, and part of it I took off a couple of the men when they were passed out drunk one night."

Chris couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You mean to tell me that money's stolen?" His voice was deathly calm, a sure sign that his temper was well past the boiling point. "And you just had to risk your damn fool neck to go retrieve it?" Before Sammy could respond, Chris spun on his heel and headed toward the door. "I've gotta go cool off some before I do something we'll both regret." He stopped at the door and turned to look at Sammy. "You'd best get anything else you're hidin' out of those saddlebags and be ready to give me a damn good reason for what you did." He slammed the door so hard as he left the room that the glass in the windows rattled.

Sammy let out the breath she hadn't realized she was holding. For the first time since coming to Four Corners, she was truly afraid of Chris Larabee. What made his anger even more frightening, was the kernel of knowledge that was starting to creep into her mind that maybe, just maybe, she deserved whatever she got.

Chris was seething when he stepped off the boarding house's porch. Tiny was going to get some free labor, because Chris hoped the physical effort needed to muck out the stalls in the livery stable would serve to cool his anger. He intended to give Sammy the tanning of her life, but he didn't want to do it in anger. He knew that he needed to be able to approach the matter calmly and rationally, otherwise, the lesson he intended to teach the girl about trust and respect would be completely destroyed.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he nearly drew his gun as he spun around at the sound of his name being called. Mary took a step back at the rage she saw burning in his green eyes.

"What is it, Mary?"

"I'm sorry, Chris. I didn't mean to bother you. I just wanted to make sure Sammy was okay."

Chris hung his head and took a moment to gather his patience. Letting his temper boil over onto Mary wasn't going to help matters any. "No, Mary, I'm the one who needs to apologize." He took a step closer. "Sammy's fine. She's up in her room." He nodded toward the livery stable. "I need to go work off some of this anger before I deal with her."

Mary nodded. She had never seen Chris this angry before, and the fact he wanted to work that anger off before dealing with Sammy spoke volumes about the type of man the gunslinger truly was. She put her hand on his arm in what she hoped would be a soothing gesture. "I'm sure she had a good reason for what she did, Chris. You just have to be patient with her, and she'll tell you."

Chris shook his head. "I'm too angry right now to be patient. That's why I gonna go muck stalls for a while. I don't care what her reason was, it still doesn't excuse her ridin' off on her own to an outlaw camp."

It was Mary's turn to be surprised. "What?"

"She rode out to the Slater hideout to retrieve some money she'd stashed away." Chris shook his head, still not believing what Sammy had told him. "I don't think that's the only reason, but I had to leave the room before I did something I'd regret."

Mary nodded. She knew she would find out the rest of the story later. "Go on. I'm sure Tiny will be glad for the help." She turned to look over at the boarding house. _Maybe Chris isn't the only one who needs an ear at the moment_. "Do you mind if I go have a chat with Sammy?"

Chris ran his hand through his hair. He wasn't quite sure why, but just talking to Mary had cooled his temper a bit. Maybe having someone else to talk to would help Sammy as well. "Sure, Mary. I don't know how much you'll be able to get out of her, but you're more than welcome to try."

A few minutes later Mary knocked on Sammy's door and pushed it open without waiting for an invitation. When she entered the room, she was surprised to spot Sammy lying on her side on the bed, a pillow hugged to her chest. She could see the tears dampening the girl's cheeks from across the room. Mary quickly moved to sit on the side of the bed.

"I just saw Chris. He's heading over to the livery for a while."

"He's probably going look for a shovel to use to dig a hole to bury me in after he kills me." Sammy said, tears still streaming down her cheeks. "I'm surprised he didn't just shoot me and get it over with."

Mary sighed and stroked a tear-dampened lock of hair back off of Sammy's face. "He is pretty angry right now, but I don't think he's going to kill you. I think he was trying work off some of his anger so he could handle this more calmly." Mary reached to pull Sammy into a sitting position and handed her a handkerchief she'd been carrying in her pocket. "Come on now, sit up and dry your face, then tell me what all this was about."

Sammy accepted the handkerchief from Mary and sat up. After using the soft cloth to dry her face, the girl look up to meet Mary's eyes. She shrugged. "I don't know why I did it. I was just so angry after Chris postponed our trip to help Vin find Kevin that I guess I wasn't thinkin' straight."

As the newspaper woman and the girl continued to talk, Mary skillfully drew the full story out of Sammy. Fighting hard not to cry over the girl's story, Mary enfolded Sammy in a comforting embrace. _Chris has his work cut out for him_, she thought. She just hoped that the gunman, as well as the other members of the seven, would be able to deal with the girl's emotional turmoil.

Hearing the sound of booted footsteps in the hallway, Mary quickly excused herself, admonishing Sammy to talk to Chris when he came back. She confidently told the girl that he would understand and that he couldn't help her unless he knew what was going on.

Just as she'd hoped, Mary met Chris in the hallway outside his door. He was carrying a rucksack and had a towel thrown over his shoulder. He looked much calmer than when she had previously seen him and was covered in sweat and grime from the stable. "Chris, we need to talk."

"I'm on my way to the bathhouse to get cleaned up, Mary." He turned to walk down the hall toward the stairs. "Walk with me in that direction."

Mary followed and quickly filled the man in on what she had learned from Sammy. When she finished she admonished the gunman. "Encourage her to talk to you, and listen to what she has to say before you do anything."

Chris' mouth tightened as he nodded. "Like I said earlier, Mary, knowin' why she took off helps, but it don't change the fact that she did it." He raised his hand before she could protest. "I'm gonna listen to her and do what I can to help her through it, but the fact remains that what she did was wrong. She's gotta be punished for that."

Half an hour later Chris walked into Sammy's room without knocking. A glance around the room revealed the sack of money lying on the bedside table. Nothing else seemed to have appeared. In fact, the empty saddlebags were lying on top of Sammy's dresser beside the things Chris had left there.

Sammy was standing in front of the window, watching the activity on the street below. At the sound of her bedroom door opening and closing, she turned to face the room. "I wasn't hiding anything else."

"So I see," Chris replied. He grabbed the chair from in front of the desk and moved it into the center of the room so that it faced the bed. "Come have a seat," he ordered, nodding toward the bed. "We need to have a serious talk about what you did yesterday."

Sammy sat on the bed, facing Chris as he straddled the chair. "Did Mary talk to you?"

Chris nodded. "She did. But, I want to hear it from you. You want to tell me what was goin' through your head that made you run off like that?"

"Not particularly." When Chris growled in frustration and moved to stand, Sammy quickly continued, "but I will." She picked up the pillow and hugged it to her chest, using it as a focus for her thoughts. "I'm not sure I understand it myself."

"Alright, Chris nodded. "Let's think this through." He knew what Mary had told him, but he knew it was important for Sammy to understand that she couldn't allow her emotions to overrule her common sense, which was exactly what had happened. "You were mad after I postponed our trip to help Vin find Kevin. Why?"

Sammy shrugged again. "I don't know. I just was."

"I think you do know." Chris paused a moment to gauge Sammy's reaction. "Think about it," he ordered with a hard note of authority in his voice.

Sammy's widened at the tone in Chris' order and the hard expression on his face. She thought about what both Josiah and Mary had said to her, then she considered the fact that she was probably going to be tanned no matter what she said. "Yeah, I was mad. You put Kevin first. You've put him first ever since he came to town. It's like I don't matter anymore, so I thought why even bother sticking around."

Chris nearly came out of his chair. He knew losing his temper wouldn't help matters any and struggled not to let the extent of his anger show.

Gauging Chris' reaction, Sammy almost faltered. But, taking a deep breath she continued. "I'd stashed that money in the cave near the hideout back before everything fell apart. So, I decided I'd go get it, since I knew you wouldn't ever take me, especially after you found out how I got it."

"Damn right I wouldn't," Chris muttered underneath his breath.

Sammy set the pillow aside and stood. She couldn't face Chris' look of disappointment as she continued. "Then I was going to take off and start over somewhere. I thought why stick around where nobody wants me." She paced over to the window and turned back to face Chris, who was still straddling the chair. "After I got there and got the money, I thought about what Josiah said about talking to Mama's spirit. Well, Daddy is buried nearby, so I went to his grave. I told him that Mama's killers had been brought to justice. And, as I was talking to him, I realized that I was angry at him for leaving me behind. His need for revenge against those men was more important to him than I was."

To give herself a moment to think, Sammy moved back to side on the bed. Once again cradling the pillow to her chest, she continued. "As I was talking to him, I realized something. This town is my home now, and you and the other guys are my family." She shrugged. "I guess I'm just gonna have to learn to share my family with Kevin." Pausing, she looked up into Chris' green eyes and was surprised at the understanding she saw in them. Yes, there was anger, but that anger was tempered with understanding. "I'm sorry I took off like I did and that I worried you."

Chris nodded. He rose from his chair and moved to sit beside Sammy on the bed. "I'm glad you told me. But, I want you to understand something. I care about you a great deal. You're like a daughter to me. Nothing you do will ever change that. I might get mad as Hell with you, like I am right now, but you will always be my daughter."

He reached over and pulled Sammy closer until she was tucked up against his side. The gunman smiled as she laid her head against his shoulder. "I'm sorry if it seemed I was puttin' Kevin's needs in front of yours, but he needed a little extra attention. You've always known what it was like to have a family and live as part of that group. That's something he's never known, and I suppose I've been givin' him a little extra attention so he could get used to it. That didn't mean I loved you any less, just that I thought you didn't need all of the constant attention you'd been getting."

Placing his hands on Sammy's shoulders he pushed her back so that he could look down into her eyes. "I promise we'll leave on our trip for Eagle Bend tomorrow. If anything happens with the town, the others can handle it without me, and if the judge needs me for something, he'll just have to wait." His heart warmed at the look of pleasure that entered Sammy's eyes. He hated what he had to do next, but he also knew it was necessary.

"That being said, young lady, what you did was wrong. You let your feelings get in the way of your common sense. By taking off the way you did, you coulda' gotten yourself hurt or killed. And nobody woulda' known what'd happened to you. What if it hadn't been me and Vin who found you yesterday?" He paused, letting the possible ramifications sink in. When Sammy shuddered, he simply said, "exactly."

Sammy watched as Chris stood and returned the chair to its place in front of the desk. He then turned and pinned her with such a hard look that she was surprised she didn't burst into flames then and there. "I don't suppose I gotta ask you why I'm gonna blister your hide, do I?"

The girl hung her head. "No, sir, you don't." Her eyes widened as she watched Chris unbuckle his belt and draw the strip of leather through the loops on his pants.

"Good. Stand up, drop your pants, and bend over the bed." He watched as Sammy did was she was ordered. Once she was in position, Chris stepped forward and placed his free hand on the small of her back. "I'm gonna let you keep your drawers on this time. But, if you ever take off like that again, you'll be as bare as the day you were born when I blister you. Is that understood?"

Sammy's "yes, sir" was spoken so quietly and her voice was so filled with tears that he barely heard her reply. The girl cried out as Chris laid the first lick of the belt across her backside. The strip of leather left a trail of fire in its wake. That first white hot lick was quickly followed by another and another. Before long, her entire backside felt like it had been set ablaze. Sammy leaned forward to brace her weight on her forearms, as she was sure she no longer had the strength to hold herself up. Still, the relentless assault of the belt on her backside continued until she was so exhausted that her cries had become little more than racking sobs. Finally, she felt the belt land on the bed beside her.

Chris gave her a minute to gather herself then helped her stand and straighten her clothing. Sitting on the side of the bed, he gently pulled her down to sit on his lap and cradled her until she cried herself out.

"I'm sorry, Chris."

The gunman rested his cheek against the top of her head and smiled. "I know you are, sweetheart. But, you've got to start thinking before you do something foolish. If you don't stop letting your feeling get the better of you, one of these days you're gonna end up in a situation you can't get yourself out of." The two continued to sit in silence until Chris sensed Sammy was ready for some time on her own. He helped her stand and made sure she was secure on her feet until he, too, rose. "I think it'd be a good idea if you stayed up here until lunchtime."

"Yes, sir," Sammy relied. Suddenly she wondered if she would be allowed to eat her lunch standing up. The thought of having to sit on a hard, wooden chair was decidedly unpleasant.

Chris turned to leave the room, but he stopped and turned around when he reached the door. Nodding his head toward the canvas sack holding the bundle of money, he looked intently at Sammy. "I expect Josiah's church is going to be receiving a sizable donation in the very near future. Am I understood?"

Sammy started to argue, but at the hard look Chris gave her she nodded. "Yes, sir."

A few minutes later, Chris walked into the jailhouse and found Josiah leaning back with is booted feet propped up on the desk. He held a slim book in his large hand and looked up from his reading as the door opened. "Bother Chris," he said in greeting.

"Josiah."

"I take it everything is back under control with Sammy."

Chris took a seat in front of the desk and propped his feet up beside Josiah's. "She's sportin' a mighty sore backside, but other than that she's fine."

Josiah nodded in understanding. He wasn't surprised that Chris had tanned the girl. In fact, more than one of the men had expressed the opinion that he'd tan her if Chris didn't. Still, Josiah sensed his friend's need to talk about the turn of events. "She tell you why she took off like that?"

When Chris relayed the story that Sammy had told him, Josiah once again nodded. "Emotions can turn even the most sensible among us to fools." He looked over at his friend, the expression on his face suddenly serious. "I told Sammy I'd see if I could find out where her mother was buried."

Chris sat up and lowered his feet to the floor. He was pretty sure he wasn't going to like what the ex-priest had to tell him. "What'd you find out?"

"Seems her mother's body was sent back to Iowa for burial. She was shipped back on the same train Sammy woulda been on if she hadn't left the stagecoach and gone back to her father."

Chris cursed. The girl was still having a hard time coming to grips with what had happened to her mother and what she saw as her role in it. To learn that she had left her mother to make the trip back to Iowa by herself would just add to Sammy's guilt. "Thanks, Josiah. I'll tell her. We're gonna take that trip to my place outside of Eagle Bend tomorrow. I'll tell her once we get there."

The large man nodded. Sensing that Chris needed some time to get his own thoughts in order, Josiah rose. He stopped beside Chris and put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "If you need to talk, my friend, my door is always open."

"Thanks, Josiah." Chris smiled up at his friend. "I might just take you up on that offer one of these days." Josiah nodded and stepped through the door onto the porch, leaving Chris alone with his thoughts.

* * * TBC * * *


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: Seems Sammy has made her way into this story a bit more than I had originally intended. I guess that's what I get for making this stuff up as I go along. Anyway, the focus of the story will be shifting back to Kevin and Vin with this chapter. **

**CHAPTER 10**

Vin, with Kevin sitting in front of him in the saddle, rode into the ranch yard at Nettie's and pulled the horse to a stop next to the corral. Dismounting, he tied the reigns to a fence rail and moved to lift Kevin out of the saddle. The boy was still uncomfortable around horses, and Vin figured their time at Nettie's would be a good opportunity to start getting the boy used to being around the large animals.

Kevin's feet had no sooner hit the ground than Nettie Wells stepped out onto her porch. "Well, don't just stand there. Bring that boy over here so I can get a good look at him," she directed.

The tracker smiled at the slightly panicked look that crossed the boy's face. "Come on, I promise she won't bite ya." With a hand on Kevin's back, Vin urged the boy forward and followed him across the yard and up onto the porch.

"Kevin, this is Ms. Wells."

"I'll have none 'a that," she said to Vin. "You just call me Nettie like ever'one else does. Now, let's get a look at you." She placed her hands on Kevin's shoulders and held him at arm's length. After a minute or so, she pulled him into a hug and simply said, "you'll do. Come on inside. I've got some oatmeal cookies I baked this morning." She looked down at Kevin. "I'm bettin' you could do with a couple 'a them and a glass of milk?"

Kevin smiled and quickly nodded his head. One thing he had quickly come to enjoy since his arrival in Four Corners was cookies and milk. "Yes, ma'am," he answered enthusiastically, making Nettie smile in response.

A few minutes later Kevin was seated at the table, a plate containing two oatmeal cookies and a tin mug of milk sitting in front of him. Vin reached over to help himself to one of the cookies, but quickly drew his hand back as Nettie slapped at it. The tracker grinned at the older woman as she handed him a mug of coffee and his own cookie and followed her out the door to the porch.

Vin got to enjoy his first bite of the homemade cookie and a sip of the strong coffee before Nettie turned to him and demanded, "tell me how the boy ended up with you."

"I woulda figured Casey woulda' tol' you all about it already. She's gotta know all about it from spendin' all that time with J.D. and Sammy."

Nettie crossed her arms over her chest and gave him her best "skinny old biddy" look. "She has, but I wanna hear it from you."

Vin nodded. He knew when to follow orders, and told Nettie everything that had happened from the time he found Kevin in his camp up through him hiding in the wagon. When he was finished, he finished off the cookie and took another drink of his coffee.

It was Nettie's turn to nod. "I hope you know what you're doing, son. That boy in there needs a home and some stability. I never pictured you as the kind to settle down in one place for very long, and you very well cain't be haulin' that youngin' all over creation."

Vin shrugged, "I always figured a home was more about the people in your life than about the place where you were livin'." At Nettie's scowl he quickly continued, "but, I did think about that. I suppose Four Corners is as good a place as any to settle. And if something should happen, there're plenty a' folks who can take over for me."

Nettie nodded and put her hand on Vin's arm. "I'm glad the two 'a you found each other. You needed somebody to love, and that boy needed somebody to love him." With that, the older woman turned and went back into the house. Vin remained standing on the porch and contemplated her words while he finished his coffee.

When the tracker entered the kitchen to return his empty mug, he found Kevin standing next to Nettie at the dry sink. He appeared to be helping her peel potatoes and was chattering away. Vin smiled when he realized that Kevin was cutting away as much potato as peel, but Nettie didn't seem to mind. In fact, she was patiently answering every one of the boy's questions and was posing a few of her own.

"I hate to interrupt this touching scene, but I don't suppose you'd like to help me do some chores outside, Kevin?"

The boy spun around at Vin's question, and Nettie quickly nipped the paring knife and half-peeled potato out of his hands. "Could I?"

"Sure, come on."

Vin stopped the boy before he could run out the door. Putting a hand on his shoulder, Vin turned him around to face Nettie. "Don't you have something to say?"

Kevin looked confused for a moment, but then remembered the lessons he had been taught about manners. "Thank you for the cookies and milk, Ms. Nettie. And for lettin' me help you peel the 'tatoes."

Nettie smiled at the boy. "You're more than welcome for the cookies and milk, son. And, I'm the one who oughtta be thankin' you for helpin' me peel all these potatoes."

When Nettie stepped out on to the porch an hour later to call Vin and Kevin in for lunch, the man and boy were busy chopping firewood. Vin was splitting the logs, and Kevin was carrying the split wood and carefully stacking it along the side of the house. Nettie smiled at the picture they made. _Yes,_ she thought. _Having Kevin in his life was definitely going to be good for Vin._

"Lunch is ready, come and get it while it's hot."

Vin looked up at Nettie's words and buried the ax blade in the chopping block. Kevin hurried to stack the cords of wood that were in his arms and took off running for the porch. Nettie held out a hand and stopped him before he got to the top of the steps.

"Not so fast, youngin'. You gotta wash up first."

Kevin looked at his hands and rubbed the dirt off them onto his pants legs. "They're all clean now." He held them out for Nettie to inspect. "See."

Nettie shook her head, and turning Kevin around, gave him a light pat on his backside. "You go with Vin and wash up proper. Else you ain't gonna be sittin' down at my table. Understand?"

Kevin grinned. "Yes, ma'am." He took off running to the side of the house, where Vin stood waiting for them. Vin guided Kevin to the back of the house, where Nettie had set out a basin of warm water, a bar of soap and a couple of towels. The man and boy quickly washed their faces and hands and returned to the porch. Nettie was standing there, waiting for them.

"You wash those hands properly?" she asked Kevin.

"Yes, ma'am," he replied, once again holding his hands out for her inspection. Nettie took his small hands in hers and, pretending to inspect them closely for any signs of remaining dirt, turned them over. "Okay, you pass. Go on in and sit down."

Vin smiled at the exchange between Nettie and Kevin. As he stepped onto the porch, he held his own hands out. "What about me? You gonna inspect my hands, too?"

Nettie swatted him. "Get yourself to that table."

"Yes, ma'am," Vin replied, a huge grin splitting his face.

When the meal was over and Kevin had helped Nettie clear the table, Vin asked Kevin if he would like to help him at the corral. Kevin was reluctant, knowing that working in the corral with Vin would put him in close proximity to the horses, but he agreed. Vin was pleased at the courage the boy was displaying.

"Wait for me here on the porch. I gotta go get som'thin' first." Vin had spotted a crab apple tree at the edge of the ranch yard. The fruit on the tree was ripe, and he went to gather several of the apples that had fallen to the ground. Placing the apples in the pocket of his buckskin jacket, he returned the house and motioned for Kevin to follow him.

Once at the corral, Vin called to Nettie's old mare, Sugar. The older horse was gentle, and would be the perfect animal for Kevin to learn from. At the sound of her name being called, Sugar looked up and saw Vin standing at the three-plank corral fence. She ambled over and nudged Vin's shoulder with her head, asking him to pet her. At the horse's approach, Kevin started to step back, but Vin laid a hand on his shoulder to keep him in place.

Vin rubbed Sugar's velvety nose and then reached into his jacket pocket, pulling out one of the crab apples. He held in his palm and fed it to the mare.

Kevin watched as the mare gently lipped the apple out of Vin's hand. The tracker made it look so easy, but the large animal intimidated him. He almost froze in place when Vin pulled another crab apple out of his pocket and handed it to him. The boy looked up at the tracker with uncertain eyes and asked what he was supposed to do with it.

"Hold your hand out flat," Vin instructed. "Good. Now, put the apple in the middle of your palm." He then guided Kevin's hand up until it was within Sugar's reach. Vin watched the boy's face as the mare delicately removed the apple from his hand. The uncertainty quickly changed first to wonder then to pleasure.

Kevin looked up at Vin. "She took it right out of my hand, and it didn't hurt at all. It tickled."

Vin smiled and nodded. "You want to give her another one?" He dug into his pocket and passed Kevin another apple. He then pulled out more apples to give to the other horses that were coming to investigate what was happening.

After Kevin fed the second apple to Sugar, Vin asked if he wanted to pet her. Still flushed with wonder and excitement over the horse having eaten out of his hand, Kevin agreed. Vin lifted the boy and sat him on the top rail of the fence. Kevin timidly reached out to stroke the mare's nose.

"It's soft."

"Yes, it is. Why don't you try scratching her between her eyes. She likes that."

Kevin did as Vin suggested and giggled when Sugar tossed her head and gently nudged him for more.

Nettie stood on the porch and watched the man and the boy as they stood at the corral. She had tears in her eyes at the sight they made. She quickly wiped her eyes with her apron and stepped back into the house to finish cleaning up after lunch.

A few hours later, Vin finished up the last of the chores he had decided to do while he was at Nettie's. Turning down the woman's offer to stay for dinner, he and Kevin mounted Vin's horse and headed back toward town. Vin noticed that Kevin was much more relaxed about being on the horse than he had been on the ride out.

The man and the boy rode in silence for a while. Finally, Vin spoke. "Whatta you think of Nettie?" He hoped the boy liked the older woman, as she was an important part of his life.

"I like her, she's nice. And she makes really good cookies."

Vin laughed. It must be nice to be able to measure a person's worth based on the fact that she made good cookies. It also pleased Vin that Kevin was becoming comfortable enough in his new life and the people in it to do that.

When they reached the livery stable, Vin dismounted and reach up to help Kevin down out of the saddle. Kevin eagerly let go of the saddle horn and allowed Vin to lift him down. He stood outside the stall and watched as Vin groomed the animal. For the first time, he wasn't afraid to be in such close proximity to the large beast. Vin smiled at Kevin as he left the stall, pleased with the boy's progress. "Let's go get washed up. Mrs. Patterson should have supper ready soon."

Later that night after both Kevin and Sammy had gone to bed, Vin and Chris sat out on the boarding house porch contemplating the star-filled sky and sipping glasses of whisky.

Vin broke the companionable silence and asked, "how'd it go with Sammy?"

"'Bout like you'd expect," Chris replied. "She was mad 'cause I'd been payin' so much attention to Kevin and decided to go collect some money she'd stashed at the Slater's hideout. She said she was plannin' to start a new life somewhere else 'cause I didn't want her any more."

Vin cursed and Chris nodded his head in agreement. "What made her change her mind and come back?"

Chris relayed the story Sammy had told about following Josiah's advise and talking to her father's spirit. "She said while she was carryin' on that conversation, she realized that Four Corners is her home now and we're her family."

Vin nodded. He knew that was a hard conclusion to come to. He'd had a hard time with that realization himself not to long before.

"We're gonna head out for Eagle Bend in the morning," Chris stated. He downed the last of his whiskey and rose to his feet. "We'll probably be gone the best part of a week."

Vin nodded. "Me and the boys'll keep an eye on things. You just go do what you need ta do."

Chris nodded his understanding and stepped into the house, intending on retiring for the night. He wanted to get an early start in the morning. Vin remained seated on the porch and returned to contemplating the night and all of the recent changes in his life. It was close to midnight before he, too, decided to turn in.

* * * TBC * * *


	11. Chapter 11

**See Chapter 1 for warnings and disclosures. This chapter contains the spanking of children and some foul language. You have been warned.**

**CHAPTER 11**

The next morning Sammy entered the dining room for breakfast, only to find Chris, Vin, and Kevin already eating. If Chris hadn't been watching closely, he would have missed Sammy's slight wince as her backside made contact with the hard wooden chair. Sammy quickly filled her plate and began eating, ignoring the look that Chris sent in Vin's direction.

After a few bites of egg, Sammy asked the question Chris had been expecting. "Is there any reason why we have to go to Eagle Bend today?" The thought of riding that far on her still sore backside was a decidedly unpleasant one. "Can't we wait and go in a day or two?"

Chris leveled a steady look at Sammy and took a bite of bacon, pausing to chew before he answered. "Seein' as how you threw a temper tantrum yesterday after the trip was postponed, you're gonna need a pretty good reason for me to postpone it now." Chris quickly decided he'd take pity on the girl and postpone the trip, but he was going to make her sweat a bit first.

"Come on, Chris. I can't ride like this." Sammy knew she was perilously close to whining.

"Like what?" Kevin asked around a mouthful of toast.

"Never you mind," Vin replied. "Finish up so's we can leave. I gotta get you over to Mary's so's I can take care of a few things."

"Whatta you think, Vin?" Chris asked the tracker.

"I don't know, Chris. She seemed mighty anxious to leave yesterday. Kinda curious that she don't want ta go now." Vin had read Chris' intentions in his face, and was enjoying the little bit of drama that was playing out.

"I still want to go," Sammy replied. "But I don't think I'm gonna be able to sit in a saddle all day."

Chris decided to take pity on the girl. "I oughtta make you go today so that sore backside'd remind you why you ended up with it in the first place." He nearly laughed at that look of horror that crossed the girl's face. Chris grinned and shook his head. "I must be gettin' soft. Alright, we'll wait until tomorrow to go."

Sammy almost jumped up out of her chair to give Chris a hug, but thought better of it. "Thank you," she replied before returning to her scrambled eggs and bacon.

"What do you have planned for the day?" Chris asked Vin. Although Kevin and Billy had become friends since Billy had returned to town, it was unusual for Vin to take Kevin to Mary's so early in the morning.

"Mary's gonna keep Kevin this morning while I go have a talk with the new school teacher about gettin' him enrolled in school. It's supposed to start in a week or so. Figured the boys could play together while I took care of a few other things as well."

Chris nodded. He had forgotten that Nancy Bishop, the new school teacher, had arrived in town the day before. The town had decided that it was time to open a school so that all the children could have a chance at an education. Josiah had volunteered his church as a temporary schoolhouse until a permanent schoolhouse could be built. A "school-raising" was planned in about two weeks. The hope was the bulk of the work would be done by then, and the schoolhouse would be ready for use shortly thereafter.

After breakfast was finished, Vin and Kevin left for the _Clarion_. Sammy excused herself to help Mrs. Patterson clean up the breakfast dishes, and Chris left for the jail.

Vin dropped Kevin off at the _Clarion_, admonishing the boy to behave and to do what Mary told him. He then made his way over to the church, where the new school teacher was busy preparing for the first day of class. When he stepped into the cool interior of the sanctuary, Vin easily spotted the tall red-headed woman who was standing at the front of the building, her back to the door.

"Miss Bishop?" Vin asked. He hadn't thought to find out what she looked like, so he didn't know whether or not he was addressing the correct woman.

The woman jumped slightly, as though she had been startled, and quickly turned to face the door.

Vin quickly removed his hat and held it in front of him. "I'm sorry, ma'am. I didn't mean to scare you."

The red-headed woman smiled at the tracker. "That's all right, sir. I was just day dreaming for a moment. Is there something I can do for you?"

Vin stepped further into the church. "Are you Miss Bishop?"

"Yes, I am."

Vin nodded. "I need to see about getting my ward enrolled for school."

"Well, I can certainly help you with that, Mr. . . .," she paused, indicating that she was waiting for Vin to supply his name.

"Tanner. My name's Vin Tanner." He held out his hand in greeting. "It's a pleasure to meet you, ma'am."

"Likewise, Mr. Tanner," Nancy replied, accepting Vin's handshake. "Now, you say it's your ward that you need to enroll?"

"Yes, ma'am. His name's Kevin Tanner." Vin proceeded to fill the teacher in on the pertinent details of Kevin's past and how he'd come to be in Four Corners. "I think he'd about eight or nine years old. And, I don't think he's ever been to school."

Nancy nodded. "I'll start him out with the younger children until he catches up with his age group." She looked steadily at Vin. "I don't mean to pry, but is there someone who would be able to help Kevin with any extra lessons that I might give him to help him catch up a bit more quickly."

Vin smiled to reassure Nancy that he wasn't offended. "Yes, ma'am, there are several people who can help him if he needs it." He was suddenly self-conscious of the fact that he, himself, had only recently learned to read, and he chose not to mention that fact. The tracker figured Chris or Mary, the only people who were aware that he had only recently acquired that skill would be more than happy to help Kevin with any lessons he couldn't.

Miss Bishop nodded and moved to the lectern, and picked up a pencil and a piece of paper from the stack resting on its slanted surface. "I just need to get some information for my records." At Vin's questioning look, she quickly explained, "I want to have basic information on all my students like their names, their parents' or guardian's names, where they live, that sort of thing."

Satisfied with her explanation, Vin supplied the requested information and excused himself to make a couple of other stops in town before going to the jail for his shift.

While Vin was in the church enrolling Kevin in school, Ezra and Josiah were walking by the alley beside the jail. Ezra was on his way to the bathhouse, and Josiah was going to visit Potter's store. Both men glanced into the alley as they passed, but ignored the four boys who were crouched there intently studying some unseen object. They recognized the boys as Kevin, Billy Travis, and the two Miller brothers. But, when the words "did you get it" drifted their way, the gambler and ex-priest looked at each other. Deciding they had better investigate what had the boys' attention, the two men stepped into the alley. They both nearly had heart attacks when they spotted the revolver that was lying on the ground between the boys.

Ezra moved quickly as he watched Kevin reach for the pistol. "Just what to do we have here?" he asked as he reached down to pick up the firearm. All four boys swallowed hard at the stern expression on Ezra's face. "I propose that we relocate this little gathering into the jail." He motioned for the boys to precede him to the mouth of the alley, where Josiah stood waiting, his arms crossed over his massive chest. When they entered the jail, Ezra turned to Josiah. "Mr. Sanchez, please locate Mr. Tanner and Mr. Larabee and tell them that their presence is required so that we can deliberate the consequences of these miscreant's actions."

Josiah smiled at the confused looks that crossed the boys' faces and tipping his hat, turned to leave. As he was closing the door, he clearly heard Ezra directing the boys to each find a corner and face the wall.

A few minutes later when Vin and Chris entered the jail behind Josiah, that is exactly how they found the four boys – each with their nose pressed into a corner, their backs to the room. Ezra was leaning his hip against the desk, his arms crossed over his chest. The revolver was lying on the desk beside his right hip.

"What's goin' on?" Chris asked.

"All Josiah said was that you needed us," Vin continued.

"Mr. Sanchez and I found these four miscreants in the alley admiring this revolver." Ezra handed the firearm to Vin, who was standing closest to him. He watched as the expressions on Vin's and Chris' faces turned from curiosity and concern to anger. "I believe you will find that particular firearm belongs in that gun cabinet," he said, indicating the glass-front cabinet on the far wall.

Chris quickly moved to the gun cabinet and opened the glass door. Sure enough, the pegs where the revolver normally rested were empty. He held his hand out and accepted the gun as Vin passed it to him. "Thanks, Ezra, Josiah. We'll take it from here." He watched as the two men tipped their hats and left the jail. He then called the boys over.

Both Chris and Vin had to fight to hide their grins as the boys approached. All four boys were acting as though they were making the final trek to the gallows. Finally, they stood in a line in front of the two men. Their heads were hanging so low, their chins nearly touched their chests.

"Look at me," Chris directed. As one all four boys looked up at the angry gunfighter. They wore identical expressions that were a mixture of guilt and fear.

"Which one 'a you wants to tell us what the four 'a you were doin' with that gun?"

All four boys remained silent. Larry Miller was the first to look away.

"Larry, you wanna tell me what all this is about?"

The boy glanced quickly up at Chris then returned his gaze to the floor boards. "No, sir," he muttered.

Vin stood from where he'd been leaning against the desk and moved to stand beside Chris. "Fine, if you don't wanna tell us why you did it, which one 'a you took the gun outta the cabinet?"

Kevin shifted uncomfortably beneath Vin's sharp gaze. He had the feeling that the tracker already knew it was him. "I did," the boy stated, his voice barely audible.

Vin crouched down in front of the boy. "Why'd you do it?"

Kevin shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know." He really didn't know why he'd done it, or at least he couldn't put his reasons into words. He and the other boys had been playing catch in the field behind the livery stable when Travis Miller had expressed the opinion that Kevin and Billy were lucky to be so friendly with the town's peace keepers. Like most of the children in town, the Miller brothers were equally terrified and fascinated by the seven men, and the fact that their two friends were on such close terms with the men had them in awe. The conversation then quickly turned to the men's guns, and whether or not Kevin or Billy had gotten to see or hold them. Puffed up by the other boys' admiration and sure of his abilities, Kevin bragged that he could get one of the guns to show them.

Billy had been reluctant to go through with that plan, but went along with the others as they waited in the alley beside the jail. Kevin had gone inside and, finding the jail empty, simply opened the unlocked cabinet and pulled the first gun he spotted off its pegs. He had tucked it into the waist band of his pants and carried it outside to where his friends were waiting. Kevin had only just arrived and had laid the fire arm on the ground when Ezra intervened.

Vin nodded and stood. "Aside from the fact that you stole that gun, you boys got any idea how dangerous that was. That gun was loaded. It coulda' gone off and hurt you or somebody else."

"All four 'a you are old enough to know better than to play with a gun," Chris added. "Kevin, even though you ain't been here all that long, you still know it's wrong to steal, don't you."

"Yes, sir." Again, Kevin's answer was barely audible.

Chris nodded and turned to share a look with Vin. Vin nodded, instantly understanding Chris' unspoken thoughts. "Alright, I think we've said all that needs to be said." He leveled a stern glare at the children. "All four of you are going to be spanked. Then, except for Kevin, we're gonna go talk to your mothers about this."

Travis Miller finally found his voice. "You ain't got any right to spank me or Larry." He immediately knew his outburst had been a mistake and took an involuntary step back from Chris, who didn't bother to mask the anger that surged through him at the boy's words.

"I don't care if I got the right or not, you're gonna be tanned right along with Kevin and Billy. Besides, if you'll remember your Mama told me to go right ahead and tan your little backsides if I caught you getting' into trouble." He took a step toward the boy and grasped him by the arm. "And that was after I told you that if I ever caught you doin' anything foolish again I'd blister your butt. Well, you're about to find out that I'm a man of my word." Knowing he was too angry to deal with Travis, he handed the boy over to Vin and took Larry's arm. "Kevin, Billy, go find yourselves a corner."

He moved around the desk and sat in the chair, pulling Larry over his lap. He watched as Vin sat in the chair in front of the desk and did the same with Travis. Soon, the room was filled with the sound of firm hands meeting denim-clad backsides and the cries of two young boys. When the two men were finished, they stood Larry and Travis on their feet and drew them into a brief, comforting hug.

Chris was the first to speak. "Neither one 'a us enjoyed doin' that, but you boys have gotta learn to stop doin' such foolishness. You ain't got any idea how close you came to bein' seriously hurt today. You need to stop and think what it'd do to your Mama if something were to happen to you 'cause you were doin' somethin' you shouldn't." He paused to let his point sink in. "Now, I can you with a gun in your hand again or doin' anything else dangerous, you're gonna find yourselves right back over my knee. And next time, I might just use my belt. You understand me?"

"Yes, sir," Travis stated, wipe the tears from his cheeks with his sleeve. Larry also answered the same way.

"Same goes for me," Vin stated and both boys nodded their understanding. "Okay, then. You two go find a corner to wait in 'till we're done with Kevin and Billy."

The two men watched as the Miller brothers found their way to corners in one of the cells. Kevin and Billy glanced around as their friends passed, but didn't say anything.

Kevin knew what to expect from his upcoming spanking. Billy, on the other hand, was terrified. He looked up to Chris, and, until now, Chris had never so much as raised his voice at him. Now, he faced the prospect of being spanked by the intimidating man. The thought of it was almost more than he could bear, especially having listened to the sounds from Larry's and Travis' spankings. However, it wasn't long before he found himself walking across the floor to stand in front of Chris while Kevin went to Vin.

Once again, the room was soon filled with the sounds of spanking and crying boys. When they were finished, Chris drew Billy into his arms for a hug, and Vin did the same with Kevin. Chris called the Miller brothers over. With a final warning of the consequences should they choose to repeat that day's antics, the two men prepared to leave the jail to escort the boys to their respective homes. Vin was going to take Larry and Travis home, while Chris was going to deliver Billy to the _Clarion_. While Mrs. Miller had previously given Chris the authority to discipline her boys as he saw fit, he didn't now how Mary would react to the fact that he had tanned Billy's backside.

However, before they could leave, they heard shouting from outside. "Vin Tanner, you bastard. Where're you hidin', you murderin' son-of-a-bitch."

* * * TBC * * *

**Author's Note: **Sammy and Chris will eventually take their trip to Eagle Bend. I've had the events in this chapter and those that will happen in the next chapter in my head for a while now. And, I felt that Chris needed to be in town – especially after his promise to the Miller brothers back in Chapter 2.


	12. Chapter 12

**See Chapter 1 for warnings and disclosures.**

**CHAPTER 12**

"Vin Tanner, where are you? I'm callin' you out, you murderin' bastard." The shouts from outside continued.

As one Chris and Vin turned to the four boys who were standing in the middle of the room. "You boys go get in that far cell and hunker down on the floor in the corner. You stay there until one 'a us comes and gets you," Chris ordered. The boys were so scared at the sudden turn of events that they immediately obeyed without any protest.

Seeing that the boys were obeying, the two men moved to look out the jail's single window. What they saw sent chills through their veins. The man standing out in the street was obviously drunk. He took a swig from the bottle in his hand and brandished a revolver in the air. Both men knew there was little chance this was going to end without somebody getting hurt. Hopefully, it would be this man and not one of the town's residents.

"You know him?" Chris asked, turning to look at Vin.

"I ain't never seen him before in my life," Vin answered. He straightened and pulled the sawed-off Winchester rifle out the holster strapped to his hip and thigh. Checking the load, he worked the lever to ratchet a round into the firing chamber. "Well, best get this taken care of before anybody gets hurt."

Chris stopped the younger man by grabbing his arm. "You don't have to do this, you know. Let me take care of this for you."

Vin shook his head. "Thanks for the offer, Chris, but I'm the one he's hollerin' for, not you."

_Stubborn jackass_, Chris thought. "You aren't a gunfighter, Vin. At least let me back you up."

Vin nodded. He didn't want his friend to put himself in danger, but he also knew he'd need someone at his back. The tracker turned to look at the black-clad gunman. "If anything happens to me, will you . . ." He couldn't bring himself to finish the request as he glanced over at the cell where Kevin huddled in a corner along with Billy, Larry, and Travis.

"You know I will." Chris responded, understanding exactly what Vin's question was going to be. "But I won't need to." He took another look out the window and watched as the man took another swig from the bottle. Another shout demanding Vin's presence reached his ears. Chris also spotted the other peacekeepers taking up positions in various locations around the man. They seemed to be waiting to see what he and Vin would do.

"The others are in place." Vin nodded. He'd expected no less. "Let me go out first, see what he wants. Maybe I can talk him down. You follow me out."

Vin wanted to argue, but the hard look in Chris' eyes convinced him otherwise.

When Chris stepped out onto the porch of the jail, the man in the street turned to face him. The gun in his hand wobbled as he pointed it in Chris' general direction.

"You Vin Tanner?" the man asked.

_Damn, _Chris thought. _The man doesn't even know what Vin looks like, so what could he possibly with him that's worth killing for? _"I'm Chris Larabee. Vin Tanner's my friend, and if you'll look around, you'll see a bunch of other men with guns pointed at you who are friends of Vin Tanner, too." Chris paused and watched as recognition crossed the man's face. He didn't know if the man recognized his name and the reputation that went along with it or if the sudden awareness came from seeing so many men with guns trained in his direction. The unspoken threat was obvious, if he fired his gun these men would shoot him where he stood. However, the man was too drunk to realize the danger he was in.

Vin stepped out of the jail then and moved to stand beside Chris. "I'm Vin Tanner. Who are you and whatta you want with me?"

"I'm gonna kill you, Tanner." The man shouted, voice so slurred from alcohol that his words were barely understandable.

"Yeah, we got that part," Vin responded, cradling his rifle in his arms. "But you still ain't told me who you are and why you want me dead."

"Name's Saul Parker." He took another swig from the bottle. "You took my brother, Bobby, in for the bounty. He died in Yuma prison on account of you." The bottle was once again raised to his mouth. He lowered the bottle and tried to steady the gun in his other hand in Vin's direction. "You caused my baby brother ta' get killed, so I'm gonna kill you, you bastard."

Suddenly, the jail door flew open and Kevin came running out. Saul Parker acted reflectively and pulled the trigger. Kevin didn't make a sound as he fell to the wooden porch. Before the smoke had even cleared from Parker's gun barrel, he lay on the street, dead from the multiple bullets that had pierced his chest.

Vin dropped his rifle and ran to where Kevin lay crumpled on the porch. A pool of blood was starting to form under his still body. "Nathan! Come quick, he's been shot."

Nathan was kneeling at Kevin's side almost before Vin finished his shout. "He's still alive." The healer ran his hands over Kevin's head, looking for any sign of trauma. "He's probably just passed out from shock. Looks like the bullet went clean through this right shoulder," he said after a cursory examination. "He's gonna be fine. Let's get him over to my place so's I can clean out the wound and stitch it up." Vin nodded and moved to pick the unconscious boy up in his arms. Chris gave his shoulder a hard squeeze of encouragement and looked over to see Billy Travis standing in the doorway, a look of shock on his face.

"Ezra," Chris called to the gambler, "can you give me a hand with the boys?"

Ezra, too, gave Vin's shoulder a squeeze as they passed each other on the steps leading up to the porch. He then watched as Chris scooped Billy up as he entered the jail and settled the boy on his hip.

Once in the jail, Chris set Billy on his feet and ran his hands over the boy's small body, looking for injuries. Finding none, he pulled the boy into a hug. "You okay?" he asked.

Billy nodded. "I tried to stop him, Chris. I really did, but he wouldn't listen." The boy cried into Chris's shoulder. Chris gestured for Larry and Travis to come out of the cell, where they had remained, huddled in the far corner. They had unmistakable looks of shock on their faces. Chris eyes the two boys carefully. "How 'bout you? You hurt?" Both boys shook their heads.

Giving Billy a final squeeze, he set the boy back on his feet. "I'm proud of all three of you. You stayed hidden like I told you to." He looked at all three boys and saw the unasked question on their faces. "Kevin is going to be just fine. The bullet went through his shoulder. Nathan's taken him over to the clinic to work on him." The boys nodded.

Still crouched down in front of the boys, Chris turned to look at Ezra. "Why don't you take Larry and Travis home and let Mrs. Miller know what happened today." He stood and walked over to where Ezra was leaning against the desk and said in an undertone so that only Ezra could hear. "Tell her everything that happened, including the fact that Vin and I tanned the boys' backsides for playing with that gun."

Ezra nodded his understanding and straightened to his feet. "Come on, boys. Let's get you home." The two boys shared a look with Billy and with Chris, who nodded encouragingly, and followed Ezra out the door.

After they left, Billy threw himself against Chris, burying his head in the man's side. "It's my fault, Chris. He got shot 'cause I didn't stop him."

Pulling Billy away so he could crouch down to eye level, Chris held Billy by the upper arms. "It's not your fault, Billy. Kevin was told to stay put, just like you were. Only he chose to come runnin' out into the middle of the fight. That's why he got shot." Chris looked steadily at Billy. "What could you have done to stop him?"

Billy shrugged. "I don't know. Something."

"You think you should have followed him out that door?" Chris asked, his expression grim.

"No," Billy shook his head. "I prob'ly woulda got shot, too."

"That's right. You did all you could. He made that decision, and now he's facing the consequences." Once again, Chris pulled Billy against him for a hug. He held the boy while he cried on his shoulder. Finally, all cried out, Billy pushed out of Chris' arms.

"You gonna tell Ma what happened today?"

"Yes, I am," Chris replied, standing up. "In fact, I think we oughtta head over there right now. She's probably worried about you." Plus, Chris wanted to get over to the clinic to check on Kevin and Vin and to find Sammy.

Billy nodded, and reaching up, grasped Chris's hand. Chris looked down, slightly surprised, but smiled encouraging at the young boy as they left the jail.

They hadn't gotten any further than the boardwalk in front of the neighboring building before Mary came running up to them. "Billy, are you all right?" She grabbed the boy up in her arms. "I was so worried. I heard the gun shots, and I didn't know where you were."

"I'm okay, Ma," he answered, his head buried in her shoulder.

Mary looked over at Chris, who nodded. "It's probably best if we move this into the _Clarion_. There are a few things we need to discuss," he said with a stern look at Billy.

Mary was concerned. She'd never seen Chris look that way at Billy. Something had happened, and she was sure she wasn't going to like finding out what it was. She sat the boy back on his feet, and they quickly moved to the newspaper office. Once inside Mary turned to look first at her son then at the black-clad gunman, who was leaning against the doorframe, his arms crossed over his chest.

"What's this about? What do we need to discuss?"

Chris inclined his head toward Mary. "Billy, you wanna tell your Ma what happened earlier." His tone of voice made it clear to the boy that the statement was an order rather than a request.

Billy suddenly found the floorboards very interesting. "Not really."

"Too bad," Chris replied. "You're gonna tell her anyway."

"Tell me what?" Mary demanded.

"Kevin sorta took a gun from the cabinet in the jail, and Mr. Standish and Mr. Sanchez sorta found us in the alley beside the jail lookin' at it," Billy stated, still unwilling to meet his mother's gaze.

"Billy! I'm surprised at you. You of all people know how dangerous a gun can be."

Billy's only reply was, "yes, ma'am."

Chris stepped over and laid a hand on Billy's shoulder in a reassuring gesture. "Vin and I tanned all four of their hides for it. As far as I'm concerned, it's over and done." He cupped Billy's face in his hand and tilted it up so he could look down into the boy's eyes. "And, I don't think Billy'll be letting Larry and Travis talk him into playing with a gun again anytime soon."

"No, sir. It won't happen again."

"Good, boy." Chris stroked his hand down Billy's blonde hair. Resting his hand on the boy's shoulder, he then turned to Mary. "We were getting' ready to leave to take the boys home with that idiot showed up in front of the jail hollerin' for Vin." Chris a stronger word in mind for the man who now lay dead in the street, but wisely chose not to use it in front of Mary and Billy.

"I heard the shots, what happened?" Mary asked, suddenly concerned. She'd seen Chris' gesture and knew it was somehow meant to comfort Billy. Instinctively, she knew something else had happened.

"I guess Kevin panicked. The boys had been told to hunker in the far cell, but for some reason he came runnin' out in the middle of it. That idiot fired the first shot, and the boys took him down." Chris paused. "Kevin got hit."

Mary gasped in surprise. She hadn't been expecting to be told that. "He's not . . . ?" She couldn't finish her sentence. The first thought that entered her mind was too horrible to contemplate.

Chris shook his head. "Nathan said he'll be okay. The bullet went clean through his right shoulder, and he passed out from the shock. They were taking him over to Nathan's clinic so he could patch him up as I left."

Mary breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank God he's going to be all right."

"You'd be proud of Billy," Chris continued. "He stayed put like I told him, and tried to stop Kevin from runnin' out."

Mary knelt down and called Billy to her. She enveloped him in a hug and stood with him in her arms. Ever since her husband, Stephen, had been murdered, her worst fear was that something would happen to Billy, too. It had been one reason why she had sent him to live with his grandparents until recently.

Chris watched the mother and child with tears in his eyes. The sight brought back memories of Sarah and Adam. He quickly cleared his throat, and, tipping his hat, excused himself to head over to the clinic. But, before he could step off the porch onto the street, Mary came out of the _Clarion_ and called his name.

"What is it, Mary?" he asked, a little more curtly than he had intended.

Mary sensed that there was something more to Chris' sudden mood change than what had happened that day. However, given the man's previous reactions when his past had been brought up, she chose to remain silent on the issue. "Thank you for what you did with Billy."

Chris gave her a slight smile. "You're welcome. If there's anything else I can do, just let me know." Without another word he turned and headed toward the clinic, dreading what he was going to find when he got there.

* * * * * *

Sammy stood in front of the clinic's single window. She'd been in the clinic when the shouting had started. The girl had wanted to follow Nathan outside to see what was happening, but he ordered her to stay put. Considering her still sore backside from her encounter with Chris' belt the day before, Sammy chose to heed the dark-skinned healer's order. She didn't need the kind of trouble she'd catch for disobeying. As a result, she was standing in front of the window, trying to see what was going on. She'd nearly run outside when she heard the gun shots, but forced herself to wait. If anyone was hurt, they'd be coming up to the clinic, and if no one had been hit, there was nothing for her to worry about.

She'd nearly talked herself into going to the jail to find out what was happening when she spotted Nathan running up the stairs, following closely by Vin. She nearly collapsed when she realized that the bundle Vin was carrying in his arms was Kevin. Sammy hurried to open the door and then covered the bed with a spare sheet to protect the quilt from blood.

Nathan rushed into the clinic and began shouting orders for medical equipment and supplies. Sammy hurried to help him gather what he needed as Vin gently laid Kevin on the bed. The others stood in the doorway, not sure what to do.

Everyone was relieved when Kevin began stirring. However, Nathan silently wished that the boy had stayed unconscious for a while longer. What he would have to do to clean and stitch the wounds would be very painful.

"Y'all go on and wait outside," Nathan ordered the group of men who were standing in the doorway. He then turned to Sammy and Vin. "What I gotta do is gonna hurt. If he wakes up durin' it, he'll probably start screamin'. And there's gonna be a lot of blood while I clean out those wounds. If either of you think you ain't gonna be able to handle that, leave now. I ain't gonna have time to deal with you, too, if you cain't."

Vin returned Nathan's steady gaze. "I can handle it. You do what you need to do."

Nathan nodded and turned to Sammy. She swallowed hard. She didn't know if she would be able to handle it if Kevin woke up and started screaming. Her gaze met Nathan's and she nodded.

"You sure?" he asked.

"No, but I'll handle it."

Nathan considered sending her on out with the others, but the truth was, he could use her help. "All right, but if it gets to be too much, you leave. Understand?"

"Yes, sir."

Turning back to Kevin, Nathan quickly used a sharp pair of scissors to cut away his shirt and exposed the still-bleeding wounds on the front and back of his shoulder. The entry wound on the front was a relatively small hole, but the exit wound on his back was a gaping hole at least two inches in diameter.

"Let's work on his front first," Nathan directed. It would take less time to clean and stitch that wound than the exit wound on the boy's back would.

Kevin whimpered in pain when the healer used a clean cloth and water to remove the loose debris from the outside of the wound. Kevin jerked awake and began crying in pain when Nathan began probing the wound with a surgical instrument to remove any scraps of cloth or other debris that would cause the wound to become infected. Soon, Vin had to hold the boy down so that Nathan would continue to tend the wounds.

Outside, Josiah, Buck, and J.D. paced the landing in front of the clinic, listening to Kevin's screams of pain. Chris and Ezra, who had delivered Larry and Travis Miller to their mother, soon joined them. As one the men looked up when the door opened. Instead of Nathan emerging to give them news on Kevin's condition, Sammy came rushing out. As she ran, almost blindly, out of the door, Chris grabbed her and pulled her into a hug.

"I couldn't stay in there," she said into his shirt. "There's so much blood, and he's screaming so loudly. Why did that man have to shoot him?"

Chris gently led Sammy over to a bench seat which sat along the outside railing of the landing. He sat down beside her and put his arm around her shoulders. "It was an accident. I figure Kevin panicked. I do know he ran out into the middle of the fight. Regardless, the man who shot him is dead. What's important now is that he's going to be okay." _I hope_, Chris thought to himself. He knew the other men shared the same thoughts, but no one wanted to say them out loud.

After several minutes, the screaming stopped. Chris hoped that meant that Nathan was finished working on the boy, but he figured Kevin had probably passed out from the pain. Having experienced a gunshot wound himself, he knew that treatment of the wounds was a very unpleasant experience. He would have given anything if Kevin didn't have to go through that.

Several more minutes passed and all eyes turned toward the door as Nathan stepped out, drying his hands on a clean cloth. "Kevin lost quite a bit of blood, but I got the wounds cleaned out and stitched up. Still, he'll probably run a fever as his body fights off any infection that might occur. But, he's young and he's strong. It'll take some time, but I expect he's gonna make a full recovery."

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief at Nathan's words.

"Vin and I are gonna stay with him for a while. I'm gonna want to keep an eye on him here at the clinic for a day or two, and then I might let him go back to the boardin' house." Nathan looked around at the others. "You all go on about your business, ain't nothin' else you can do here."

They stood and reluctantly began moving toward the stairs. Chris stopped and look at Nathan. "I'll be back in a few hours to give you two a break."

Nathan nodded and went back inside the clinic to check on his patient.

* * *TBC* * *


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's note:** This chapter is a bit shorter than what I usually post. However, given my hectic work schedule next week and the fact that I'm going to be going out of town to visit family (and won't have access to my desktop computer), I decided to go ahead and post this now rather than make you wait. I'll try to have the next chapter ready to post before next weekend, but unfortunately, I can't make any promises.

**CHAPTER 13**

"Vin?"

The tracker started at the sound of his name and jerked awake. He turned to see Mary standing beside him and stretched to ease the kinks in his muscles from sitting so long in the straight back chair. Turning back to look at Kevin, he reassured himself that the boy was still sleeping peacefully in the clinic's sole bed.

"I'm sorry," Mary said. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"That's okay. I guess I must have dozed off."

_No wonder_, Mary thought. _You've barely moved from the clinic since Kevin was shot._ "How's he doing?"

Vin scrubbed his hands over his face, trying to wake himself up. "His fever broke during the night. He's been sleeping a lot easier since then. Nathan thinks we'll be able to move him to the boarding house this afternoon or tomorrow."

Mary stepped forward to lay her hand on Vin's shoulder. "Why don't you go get something to eat and rest for a while? I'll sit with Kevin." Vin started to protest, but Mary interrupted him. "You've barely left this room for the last week. You've hardly eaten, and you're completely exhausted. You aren't going to do Kevin any good by becoming sick yourself."

Vin looked at the young boy sleeping in the bed for several moments, as though studying him. Finally, he stood and turned to Mary. "Okay, but promise you'll send someone to get me if anything changes."

Mary moved forward and wrapped her arms around Vin in a hug. She knew the gesture was probably a little too forward, but she considered this man to be her friend. And, he looked like he could use the comfort. She had been right.

Vin returned Mary's hug. He rested his forehead on her shoulder and gratefully accepted the solace she offered. They stayed that way for a minute or two before Vin pulled out of her arms. Embarrassed at what he perceived as weakness, Vin turned away. "I'll be back in a bit." He took one last glance at Kevin and left the room.

Mary sat in the seat so recently vacated by Vin. She leaned forward and gently smoothed a lock of hair out of Kevin's eyes. _He needs a haircut_, she thought, then smiled at the idea of something so trivial when the boy had been so close to losing his life. She sat back and pulled the small book out of her pocket and, opening it, settled back to keep watch over the sleeping boy.

A few minutes later, Vin stepped onto the boardwalk in front of the bathhouse. He'd decided that the first order of business was to get cleaned up. He couldn't remember the last time be bathed and figured he probably smelled like a horse.

"Mr. Tanner?"

Vin stopped at the sound of his name and turned to see who was addressing him. He spotted Nancy Bishop, the new school teacher, standing in the street below him. Assuming she wished to speak with him, Vin retraced his steps down to the street and went to meet her.

"Ma'am," he said, touching the brim of his battered hat.

"I'm glad I ran into you," Nancy said. "How is Kevin doing?"

"He's restin' comfortably at the clinic. Mary Travis is with him right now. We're hopin' ta be able to move him over to the boardin' house this afternoon or tomorrow."

"That's good," she replied, nodding.

"Um, Miss Bishop, I don't think he's gonna be able to start school next week. In fact, it might be while before he's up to comin' to class." Vin figured now was as good a time as any to address that issue.

"I understand, and that was one of the things I wanted to talk with you about." Nancy paused, considering her next words carefully. "Since Kevin won't be able to come to class, I could come by after school is out to give him his lessons. That way, he won't fall too far behind the others."

Vin gave the school teacher a quick smile. "I'd appreciate that."

Nancy nodded. "I'll let you get on with your business, then. We can make arrangements after school starts next week." She started off down the street as Vin turned to watch her walk away before heading back toward the bathhouse.

* * * * *

A few days later, Vin sat on the front porch of the boarding house with Kevin, wrapped in quilt, cuddled on his lap. Nathan had suggested that a little fresh air would be good for the boy, so after seeing Chris and Sammy off on their trip to Eagle Bend, Vin bundled Kevin up and brought him outside.

They'd sat in silence for a few minutes before Vin gave voice to the question that had been on his mind for the past week and a half. "Kevin, why did you run out into the fight like that after Chris and I told you to stay hid?"

He felt Kevin shrug his uninjured shoulder. "I don't know."

"I think you do," Vin responded. He shifted Kevin so that he could look down into the boy's face. "I ain't mad at you for doin' it, and I ain't gonna punish you for it." The fear and worry he'd felt over Kevin's injury had long since eaten away any anger he'd felt over the boy's disobedience. "I think those bullet holes in your shoulder are punishment enough." He smiled when Kevin nodded his agreement. "I just wanna know why you did it."

Kevin lay back against Vin's chest and rested his head on the man's shoulder. Being cuddled on someone's lap was an experience he'd never had until he'd come to live in Four Corners. At first, he had been uncomfortable with the closeness, but now he welcomed the comfort. "I was afraid somethin' would happen to you." Tears started to fill his eyes at the memories of what had happened that day. "I heard you ask Chris if he'd take care of me, and I heard all the shouting outside." He sniffled and wiped his nose with his sleep.

_At least he didn't use my shirt_, Vin thought and smiled to himself.

"I got so scared that I couldn't stop myself." Kevin was crying openly now, but he didn't understand why. He just knew that he couldn't stand the idea of something happening to Vin.

Vin wrapped his arms around Kevin and gently hugged him. He suddenly realized that the boy was struggling to understand an emotion that Vin, himself, had only recently acknowledged that he, himself, felt for the boy – love.

"Vin?" Kevin asked. The boy had been so quiet that Vin thought he'd fallen asleep.

"What is it, buddy?"

Kevin, his head resting on Vin's shoulder smiled at the term of affection. No one had ever called him their buddy before. He moved to sit up and winced as the movement pulled on the healing wounds to his right shoulder. "I've been thinkin' about something," he said, not sure how to go about asking his question.

"What about?"

"That man was gonna kill you 'cause he said you caused his brother to die."

Vin nodded.

"Did you kill his brother?"

Vin wasn't all that surprised at Kevin's question. He'd been half expecting it to come up. Kevin was a bright boy and tended to absorb information like a sponge. Still, Vin sighed heavily and thought for several second on how to answer the boy's question.

"I ain't gonna lie to you, Kevin. I have killed people." Kevin's eyes grew wide, but he remained silent. "I've shot men in gunfights just like that one the other week when you got hurt. I do that to keep those men from hurting other people, like you and Billy or Mrs. Travis. Chris and Nathan, and the rest of the guys do that, too. None of us like doing it, but it's something that's got to be done to protect the people of this town." Vin paused and looked intently at Kevin. "Do you understand?" Vin hoped the boy did understand, because he didn't think he could handle it if Kevin were to turn away from him because of what his life in Four Corners required.

"Just like you shot that rattle snake that was in the corral so it wouldn't bite the horses?" Kevin asked, trying to wrap his young mind around what he had been told.

"Yeah, kinda like that," Vin responded. He was proud of the way Kevin thought through the idea.

Kevin understood what Vin had told him about having to shoot someone during a gunfight, but that still didn't explain what that man had said about Vin causing his brother to be killed. The man had said his brother had died in prison, not in a gun fight. "What did that man mean when he said you took his brother in?"

Again, Vin sighed. He should have known that question was coming. "Before I came to Four Corners I worked as a bounty hunter. That means I looked for men who were wanted by the law for doing something bad. When I found them, I took them in to be punished." He decided it was probably best that he didn't add that more than once he had taken the bad guy in dead rather than alive. That was a fact of his life that he had yet to come to terms with himself.

"So that man's brother had done something bad?"

"Yes, if I remember it right, he'd robbed a bank."

Kevin yawned and shifted position in Vin's arms so that he was snuggled closer to the man's chest. "I'm sorry he got killed, but I'm glad you took him to be punished. Stealin's wrong."

Vin smiled when he realized that Kevin had fallen asleep. As he sat holding the sleeping child, he thought of the wonder of seeing life through the boy's eyes. If life were only that simple, he thought before he, too, dozed off for a much needed nap.

* * * *TBC* * * *


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's note: **Sorry for the long delay in updating. As I said in my last chapter, work has been very hectic, and I went out of town to visit my family. On top of that, this chapter hasn't been as easy for me to write as others have been. For some reason, the words just didn't want to come. I don't know if it's because this story is coming to an end or the emotional aspect of this chapter. Either way, I hope what I managed to get down in writing is satisfying to you, the reader.

Thanks for all of the reviews and alerts. They really mean a lot!

**CHAPTER 14**

"I need two rooms. One for me, and one for my daughter," Chris said to the desk clerk at the Miner's Hotel, one of the nicer hotels in Eagle Bend. He and Sammy had ridden all day and had been in town only long enough to see that their horses were properly cared for at the livery stable. They would spend the night in town then ride out to his property in the morning.

"Yes, sir," the desk clerk replied. The hard look Chris gave him convinced him not to question whether the young woman with him was actually his daughter.

"And I want those rooms next to each other."

"Yes, sir, Mr. . . ." the clerk turned the register around so he could read the name that had been written in it.

"Larabee. Chris Larabee," Chris said in a voice meant to carry to the other men lingering in the hotel lobby as he glanced around the room. He had a reputation that certain people would recognize and take heed of. He wasn't concerned for himself, but he wanted there to be no mistaking what would happen to any man foolish enough to attempt something with Sammy. Although Eagle Bend was in many ways more civilized than Four Corners, there was a certain element to be found in the town that Chris knew all too well. It was that element that he was most concerned about.

Sammy eyed Chris with speculation. He had told her that he would be introducing her as his daughter, so she wasn't surprised at that announcement. She was surprised, however, that the hostile attitude Chris had adopted since riding into town. She also couldn't help but notice the change in some of the men when Chris announced his name. In fact, more than one man quietly slipped out of the room.

Once they had stepped into the room that had been assigned to her, Sammy could no longer keep quiet. "What was all that about?" she asked, as she tossed her saddle bags onto the chest of drawers.

"Whatta you mean?" Chris had a pretty good idea what she was talking about, but he wasn't going to obligingly volunteer the information.

"Down in the lobby. The way you acted and making sure everyone heard your name."

Chris nodded and sat down on the bed. He motioned for her to join him. When she did, he looked at her steadily for a moment. "There was a time in my life, not all that long ago, that I would have just as soon fight a man as to look at him. A lot of men got hurt, some of 'em even died, during that time. Because of that, I earned a reputation as a man to be wary of." He was interrupted by shouts and the sound of gunfire out in the street. "This town is still rough, I didn't want anyone gettin' any ideas they shouldn't." More shouts and gunfire sounded, making his point.

He patted Sammy on the leg and stood, nodding in the direction of the wash stand and the pitcher of water sitting on it. "Get cleaned up. I'll be back in about twenty minutes to take you over to the restaurant to get some dinner."

After Chris left, Sammy used the water in the pitcher to wash her face and hands. She changed into a clean shirt and pants and sat back down on the bed to wait for Chris. While she was waiting, she thought about what Chris had told her. She knew from things he had said and talk she'd heard around Four Corners that he was a man that people either feared or respected, and often both. But, she hadn't known about his past as a gunfighter. In her mind, that new information explained how he could so easily intimidate people.

When Chris and Sammy passed through the hotel lobby on their way to the restaurant, he was unsurprised to find the sheriff of Eagle Bend waiting for him. However, that didn't stop him from cursing under his breath as the burly man approached him.

"Mr. Larabee?"

"Yeah," Chris responded shortly.

"You gonna be in town long?" the sheriff asked, with a glance at Sammy. Sheriff Stane remembered all too well his last meeting with the black-clad gunman.

"Just spendin' the night. My daughter and I'll be heading out in the morning." Chris stepped in front of Sammy and narrowed his eyes, giving the sheriff his infamous hard glare. "You got a problem with that?"

The sheriff took a step back in response. He wasn't too happy about being intimidated by Chris, and his displeasure showed in his next words. "No problem, but you'd best keep your nose clean while you're here. I've heard all about what happened the last time you stayed in town, and I'm tellin' you now, it'd better not happen again." He hadn't been sheriff in Eagle Bend when Chris Larabee and his friends had shot up the saloon and a gunman by the name of Cletus Fowler had died in a fire. But, he'd sure heard about it, especially after the brawl in Four Corners following the trial of Obediah Jackson.

Without answering, Chris touched the brim of his hat as he nodded and, taking Sammy by the arm, turned and walked out of the hotel lobby onto the wooden boardwalk.

"What was that all about?" Sammy asked, surprised at Chris' rudeness. During the months she had been living in Four Corners, she had never seen Chris act that rude to someone. Sure, there had been times when he had been hostile to someone, but never that blatantly rude.

"Nothing that concerns you," Chris responded, his eyes scanning the street for any sign of danger.

* * * * * *

It was a bit cooler the next morning when Chris and Sammy saddled their horses and, gathering the reigns to their pack animals, headed east out of Eagle Bend toward Chris' ranch. As they rode, Sammy noticed that the hostile attitude Chris had adopted in town seeming to be vanishing, only to be replaced by an air of sadness and grief. She realized the source of that sadness and grief about an hour later as they rode into the ranch yard. When she spotted the burned out shell of the house and the two graves, Sammy suddenly remembered Chris telling her about having lost his wife and son in a fire.

Chris rode over to the corral and dismounted, tying the reins of his mount and the pack horse to the top rail of the fence. Sammy quickly followed suit, but remaining standing by the horses as she watched Chris make his way over to the two graves.

As he made his way over to the rough-hewn fence that surrounded his family's graves, Chris removed his hat and ran his hand through his dark blonde hair. Over the ensuing years, he had managed for the most part to tamp down the feeling of guilt about not being home that night to protect Sarah and Adam. But, every once in a while that guilt surfaced, and he usually ended up doing something he later regretted. The gunman stood looking at the wooden crosses bearing the names "Sarah Larabee" and "Adam Larabee" and considered the advice Josiah had given to Sammy. Maybe it was time to talk to their spirits and finally apologize for what he saw as a fatal mistake on his part.

"Sarah, Adam," he addressed the two grave markers. "I don't think I've ever actually apologized to you for not being here that night." Chris leaned forward and braced his weight on the top rail of the split-rail fence that surrounded the small cemetery. "I can't help but think if I'd only ridden back that night instead of stayin' down in Mexico, maybe I woulda been able to stop what happened."

He glanced up as a gentle breeze ruffled his hair. "I can hear you now, Sarah, tellin' me that it wasn't my fault." Chris shook his head and chuckled. "You always were one to see the best in me."

Chris closed his eyes and paused to gather his thoughts. "I know you wouldn't have wanted me to seek revenge for what was done to you, but the man who killed you is dead. He walked into a burnin' building to avoid tellin' me who hired him. But, I found out anyway. It was a woman I knew more'n a dozen years ago. She's gone crazy and wanted me for herself. She's still out there somewhere, and I don't know exactly what I want to do about that."

Tears came to his eyes and make his voice rough as he continued. "I'm startin' to have trouble picturing your faces in my head, and that bothers me. I don't ever want to forget you, either of you. The happiest years of my life were spent with you, and I've been so afraid of going on without you. But, I think maybe it's time for me to start tryin' to do just that."

Again, a gentle breeze blew through the clearing and ruffled his hair. In his heart, he felt that it was Sarah, telling him that it was okay to move on with his life. A dove landed on the rail next to his hand and eyed him intently. The bird was a rare sight, and Chris' thoughts immediately turned to Adam. The boy had loved animals and, more than once, had watched in fascination as birds flew overhead. The man and bird stood watching each other until, finally, with a soft coo, the dove took flight and disappeared into the nearby woods. Breathing out a heavy sigh, Chris nodded. He couldn't help but wonder what Josiah would have said about what had just happened. He figured his friend would say it was a sign that Sarah's and Adam's spirits had heard his words and were letting him know that they wanted him to move on with his life.

"A lot's changed for me lately," he started. "I've met someone. I think you'd like her, Sarah. She's a widow and runs the local newspaper. Her son's about your age, Adam." Chris again shook his head as he thought about how to describe Mary Travis. "She's stubborn and independent. I think she would have given you a run for your money in that area. Billy, her son, reminds me an awful lot of you, Adam."

He turned to glance over his shoulder at the corral and Sammy sitting on the top rail of the fence. "I've got a daughter now, too. I was named her legal guardian a few months back. She nearly got herself killed tryin' to bring the outlaw gang who killed her parents to justice. I see a lot of myself in her, especially the anger." He ducked his head. "I think we're helpin' each other get through our losses. Maybe it's because of that, but I already think of her as my own child. She's havin' a hard time dealin' with her parents' deaths, especially her ma's. A friend of mine, Josiah, used to be a preacher. He suggested she go someplace quiet to talk to her ma's spirit. I thought I'd take her to that hidden valley on the north end of the property. You know the one, with the pond and all the flowers."

Chris paused to put his hat back on his head. "I thought while I was here, I'd take Josiah's advice myself. I guess it's helped. I'll be back to see you before we return to Four Corners. Until then, I love you and I miss both of you more than you could ever imagine."

With that, Chris turned and walked back to the corral. He actually felt like some of the burden had been lifted from his shoulders. He knew he would never completely get over the loss of his family, but now he felt as if living with it might just be a bit easier.

When he mounted his horse, Sammy jumped down from the fenced and climbed aboard her own animal. She remained silent as they traveled north out of the ranch yard, figuring that if Chris wanted to talk, then he would be talking. The man and teenage girl continued to ride in silence for half an hour until they came to a narrow canyon between two low lying hills. To Sammy, the canyon looked barely wide enough for her horse to pass through. Once through the narrow opening, though, the canyon opened up into a breath-takingly beautiful valley. A thick carpet of grass covered the valley floor, and a large pond dominated the far end. A riot of wild flowers encircled the pond in colors so vibrant that they didn't seem real.

As Chris pulled his mount to a stop, he turned to speak to Sammy for the first time since they'd entered the ranch yard. "Let's set up camp over there in that stand of trees," he said nodding to indicate a stand of cottonwood and mesquite trees off to the side of the valley. "Then, there's something I gotta talk to you about."

Those words, spoken in Chris' soft voice, caused Sammy's mouth to go dry. She was almost too afraid to find out what they meant. Still, she followed Chris to the stand of trees and, dismounting, removed her horse's tack. Once the animals had been tended, she gathered firewood while Chris worked to clear an area for a fire. He figured that once they got settled and he'd shared Josiah's news about Sammy's mother, he would go hunting for their dinner while Sammy explored or did whatever else she wanted to do.

"There's somethin' I gotta tell you," Chris said again as Sammy dropped an armload onto the ground beside the clearing he had made for their campfire.

"Yeah, what is it?" Sammy responded, little defensively.

Chris chose to ignore the girl's attitude and motioned for her to take a seat beside him. "I had a talk with Josiah a while back -- right after your little adventure, in fact."

Sammy nodded. "So?" Chris had repeatedly told her that he wasn't going to leave her or send her away, that a little kernel of fear that that was exactly what he was planning on doing lodged itself in her mind.

_Yeah, this is going to be easy_, Chris thought. "He said he'd told you he'd do some checking to see if he could find out where your ma is buried."

Sammy had forgotten about that part of her conversation with Josiah. "Did he find out anything?" Now she wondered why he had given Chris the information instead of coming to her with it.

Chris relayed the information that Josiah had given him. When he was finished, Sammy's eyes were filled with tears. He pulled her close and held her tightly while she cried out her grief. Finally, Sammy calmed enough so that she could speak.

"If only I'd gone back to Iowa, Mama won't have traveled alone, and I could have been there when she was buried," she said into Chris' shoulder.

Chris thought about how he felt after talking to Sarah and Adam. Maybe it was time that Sammy did the same thing. After all, that was the purpose of their trip. He pushed Sammy back so that he could look down into her tear stained face. "If your ma was anything like the woman you've described to me, she would understand that you did what you felt you needed to do."

Sammy gave him a watery smiled and nodded.

"Good. Why don't you take Josiah's advice and tell her how you feel. It helped me." He indicated the pond at the far end of the small valley. "That pond 'd be a good place to do it. While you're over there, I'll see if I can't hunt us up something for supper."

Chris picked up his rifle and walked off into the woods, and Sammy stood. Not knowing what other creatures might decide to explore the pond as well, she reached moved over to Chris' saddle and pulled his revolver out of its holster. Given the circumstances, she figured he would understand.

She walked to the pond and, finding a boulder that jutted out over the water, she sat down. The revolver was laid on the rock beside her hip, and she drew her knees up to her chest. Sammy sat there for several minutes, letting the sounds of birds chirping in the nearby trees and the sound of the water wash over her.

She had probably rehearsed what she was going to say a hundred times in her head. Now that she was here, Sammy didn't know if she would be able to say those words aloud.

"Mama, I don't know if you can hear me, but I'm sorry. It's my fault you were on that stagecoach when it was robbed. If you hadn't waited to make sure my piano was properly shipped to Four Corners, you would have been already there with me and Daddy when that stage was attacked." She paused to wipe the tears from her cheeks with her sleeve. "Daddy tried to send me back to Iowa, but I left the stage and went back to Four Corners. I'm sorry I didn't travel back with you. You shouldn't have had to make that trip alone, and you shouldn't have been laid to rest without your family there. But, all I could think about was helpin' Daddy get revenge."

She paused to gather her thoughts and ignored the breeze that suddenly came up to stir her hair. "The men who killed you are dead. I don't know if you know it, but Daddy died, too, trying to bring them to justice." She thought it would probably be better not to mention the fact that she was almost killed as well.

"I'm still living in Four Corners. This judge appointed a legal guardian for me. His name's Chris Larabee. He and his friends are peacekeepers in the town. I think you'd have liked him, Mama. He's a hard man, but he's been good to me. I think he understands what I'm goin' through."

Sammy sat in silence for a few more minutes before rising, picking up the gun, and making her way back to the campsite. She was surprised to find Chris there waiting for her with a rabbit roasting on a spit over the fire. She hadn't thought that she'd been at the pond all that long. The gunman raised an eyebrow in question when he spotted the revolver in Sammy's hand.

"I didn't know what kind of critters might also be checking out the pond. Thought it was better to be safe than sorry."

Since Chris couldn't fault that logic, he merely nodded. "You okay?" He was a little concerned as Sammy seemed a bit more subdued than usual. He knew the emotional impact of what she had just been through.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied. After returning the revolver to its holster, she moved to sit down beside Chris. When he put his arm around her shoulders, she leaned into his side. "That was harder than I thought it would be – a lot harder than talking to Daddy was. Maybe it was because I was angry at Daddy, but I felt guilty about what happened to Mama."

Chris didn't miss her use of the past tense when she spoke of her feelings about what had happened to her mother. He didn't know if that was intentional on her part or not, but either way he figured it was a good indication of her state of mind. "You want to talk about it?"

He felt her shake her head against his shoulder. "Not really. I feel some better about it, but there's still a lot I gotta work through in my head."

Since Chris understood completely, he remained silent as Sammy continued to lean against his side. He had the same feelings about his conversation with Sarah and Adam.

* * * * *

It was late afternoon two days later when Chris and Sammy rode into Four Corners. Vin and Kevin were sitting on the porch of the boarding house, where Kevin was busy doing the homework Miss Bishop had dropped off earlier in the day. Although his arm was still in a sling, Kevin had healed well enough that Nathan had said the boy could begin attending classes the following Monday.

"Just where do you think you're goin'?" Vin asked as Kevin set aside the plank of wood he'd been using as a desk.

"Over to th' livery to see Chris and Sammy." Kevin wouldn't have admitted it if he'd been asked, but he had missed the black-clad gunman and the teenage girl.

"Don't think so." Vin pointed to the homework Kevin had set aside. "You need to finish that. Our deal was you'd do your homework if'n I let you stay outside. Now either do it or we're gonna go inside. 'Sides, Chris and Sammy'll be over here before you know it."

Kevin had learned the hard way not to sass Vin when he'd been told to do something, so he only mentally stuck out his tongue at the tracker. He repositioned the makeshift lap desk over his knees and picked up his pencil and resumed retracing the letters on the page. At the same time, he kept one eye on the door to the livery stable, waiting for the moment when Chris and Sammy appeared. His thoughts were brought back to his studies when he felt Vin's booted foot gently nudge his hip. _If this is what school's like_, he thought, _I'm not so sure I want to start goin' on Monday._

He looked up in surprise when Vin, seeming to read his thoughts said, "it won't be so bad. You'll have fun." Kevin shrugged and returned to his work. However, a few minutes later, he couldn't stop himself from shoving the lap desk aside and running toward the livery when he spotted Chris and Sammy leaving the stable.

When Kevin skidded to a halt in front of him, Chris reached down and hoisted the boy up into his arms, being careful of the arm still in the sling. He settled Kevin on his left hip, and putting his right arm around Sammy's shoulders continued on his way to the boarding house, where he saw Vin waiting for them. _This is what life is all about_, he thought. _Family._

* * * THE END * * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I have decided to end this story with this chapter. I will eventually return to this series, probably with a story about Kevin's experiences with school and maybe a budding romance between Vin and Nancy Bishop. But, I've got an idea for another Firefly fic that won't leave me alone. Since it's probably better to follow where the muse leads me, I want to write it next.


End file.
